Tortured Memories
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Sequal to Tortured Hearts. Number two of the Tortured Trilogy. Before, it was just a dream...but will it come true today, on Christmas? Will everything happen the way Sakura imagined? Not if she can help it! Rated T for violence and mature themes.
1. Was It Just A Dream?

**Tortured Souls**

**PoD- "Tortured Souls, the second part to the Tortured Trilogy. What fate awaits dear Sakura this time around? And will this all be a dream, as well? Only I and Senior Gaara know what fate has instored and even I am a bit fuzzy, so lend your ideas and lend your voice to the second part of the Tortured Trilogy!"**

**Senior Gaara, "This is a SasuSaku, GaarSaku, and NaruSaku and it takes place after the time skip so everyone's like fifteen or so! Enjoy! We hope that this does as well as the first part. If you have any suggestions, questions, remarks or comments please contact us. Thank you."**

**Disclaimer- We, Senior Gaara and I, do not own Naruto!**

Chapter One

My feet rested on the cold floor, sending waves of memories through my body and sending my mind to an eerie, dreamlike state. I shook it off and sent my thoughts free. I sighed and glanced about the room. I pulled my hair back out of my face and wrapped my band around my head and pulled my bangs in front of it.

I changed into my normal wear and slid into the hallway. It was as silent as death and that trigered the memory of my "dream". I shuddered at the thought of Sasuke's frozen corpse and his dark eyes staring back at me. I walked on, hoping everyone would remain alseep. I carried a box wrapped in blue paper under my arm as I scurried down the hall.

Christmas was here and Sasuke needed a gift. After that horrible dream I needed to give him something just to show him I cared...in case that dream came true. As I made my way closer and closer to my exit Ino showed up and blocked my path.

_Gahhh! Now, I'll never get to Sasuke in time!_

"Hi, Ino," I whispered calmly.

"Morning, Sakura. What's that?" she asked pointing to the gift.

"Oh, it's something for...Kakashi-sensei," I lied.

"Oh, I thought it was something for Sasuke," Ino said keenly.

"No. Now, I've got to go. We're all meeting with him and I need to give him this before the others get there. Bye, Ino. Merry Christams," I called as I ran past her. _God! I should have ran her over! That little witch!_

I carried the gift gingerly in my arms as I trotted through the snow...snow. I stopped imediately. We were meeting Kakashi at the old training ground and it was snowing. I stared blankly into the distance then shook it of. I began to move again with only one thing on my mind. What would happen today?

Would it all turn out okay? Sasuke and I together? Gaara back in Suna? Or would everything change and would I be thrown into an endless life of distress like in that dream, or nightmare. That's how it now seems...

The streets weren't packed so it was easy to make my way. But even so I went slowly, as slow as I could. I dreaded the thought of today being the day when I had, or would, lose Sasuke, and I feared the thought of the last thing I saw of him would be his longing stare toward me and all those thoughts of me escaping his mind and drifting away. I feared the moment to come because I feared losing him. And if I did, would Gaara be there and will we start something? And what of Naruto and Kakashi? Would Kakashi show up at all?

"Sasuke..."

I finally arrived at the site, and only Sasuke stood there. I smiled to myself but as I remembered, it faded. He turned and his eyes met mine. I jumped as we locked together and the memory of the dream flashed back...

"Urgh..." Sasuke fell back onto the cold, snowy ground, lying there lifeless and limp. Sakura starred at him in terror. Sasuke's lifeless body lay on the snow covered earth and the white snow began to turn red as it absorbed the sweet nectar of Sasuke's blood. Sasuke's eyes were dark and lifeless. He had no steady beating of the heart, that Saukra long to love, and his mind was blank, the very same mind which Sakura wished would be filled with thoughts of her.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed. She stumbled up and trotted through the soft snow to where Sasuke lay. She kneeled beside him as the tears ran down her face and onto his cheek. "Sasuke! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered. He stood over Sakura as she cried. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Sasuke and the puddle of blood that he lied in. Small flakes of snow began to fall over them. Sakura shielded Sasuke's face from the freezing wind and the soft flurry that had began to fall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed she shoved Sasuke and tried to awake him. "Sasuke, please!" Sakura looked at Sasuke's cold face and began to cry even more. She held his body in her arms and felt the warm blood on his back and stomach. "Sasuke, please!" Small grains of sand lay beneath his body and among his drying blood. Sakura looked up still sobbing. She laid Sasuke back onto the cold snowy blanket that covered the ground.

"Sasuke," I called. I gripped the gift in my hands and I approached him slowly. _Chya! Let's go! Ino can't win now! Chya!_I stopped and held the box out to him. "Merry Christmas."

He took it and looked at in carefully. He glanced up at me and I smiled, hiding my concern for the future behind it. Just as he was taking the ribbon off a voice was heard around us, "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!"

He dropped the present and turned, and as he did his foot slid and crushed it. I didn't even care really. Naruto was here and that meant the moment was closing in on me, on us, on our lives. And I would lose them both for four years. And I'd have to be with Gaara.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face and his arms over his head. He raised one arm and waved to us, or me rather. I tried to smile but the thought of the moment that was coming frightened me so much I couldn't. This would be the worst Christmas _ever_. I slowly sat down in the snow. The cold engulfing me, but I didn't care. I was used to coldness, like all the cold faces I had seen and all the cold hands I had held.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all," I replied. "Nothing to worry about, Naruto."

"When is Kakashi-sensei supposed to get here?" he whined.

Sasuke didn't say anything so I did, "He probably won't."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind. He'll be here soon!" I tried to smile and show him that I was kidding before, but I don't think he bought it.

"Oh, okay," he whispered and sat down.

Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets and just stared into the distance. Did he know Gaara would be coming soon? I felt my eyes begin to water and wiped them. Naruto turned to me and I smiled, "It's just cold. I'm fine, Naruto."

Silence again fell and Kakashi was still nowhere to be found. I remained silent and unmoving as I sat on the ground. Sasuke hadn't moved, I don't think he even blinked, and his foot remained on the gift I had attempted to give him. Naruto was the only one that dared to move. He flipped and flopped, trying to find a comfortable seating arrangement. Would Kakashi even show up? Would we be left to fight Gaara alone? And would I have to bear watching his death for a second time?

And just as those thoughts appeared, he appeared as well. Sasuke stared blankly at him, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do what I had done in my dream or I'd lose him for sure. I slowly stood up beside him and entwind my fingers with his. Our warmth bounced back and forth between our hands as Gaara came closer and more visible to my eyes.

_I won't let that nightmare become reality! I just won't allow it!_

Sasuke didn't even shake me away, he just stood there and held my hand tighter and tighter. All we did was wait as Gaara came closer. Naruto had gotten up and was standing about two feet to the left of me. Gaara stopped about thirty feet in front of us and stared at Sasuke with all the rage in the world.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I stood in front of Sasuke, as if to protect him from Gaara, who was currently glaring daggers at Sasuke. After I took the stare I couldn't move, like sand had grabbed my legs.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She struggled and tried to get out, but the sand crept up her legs and now held her at the knees. She looked back toward Gaara and he now stood directly in front of her. Sakura's lips quivered and her eyes shook. What does he want? She thought. Gaara grabbed her shoulders roughly and looked into her fearful eyes.

"You'll thank me for this later..." Gaara growled. Gaara pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. Sakura was wide-eyed as Gaara kissed her. She felt like putty in his grasp and began to cry. For what reason? Joy? Fear? She wasn't sure. The sand around her legs rolled off onto the ground and Gaara released her.

Sakura felt weak and fell to her knees. Her face was stained with the tears of a lost love; a lost friend. And the fear of what had just begun. Sakura looked at her blood stained hands. The blood of Sasuke; the blood of the boy she loved. She looked up and Gaara had vanished. She looked back to Sasuke and screamed. "Sasuke! Naruto!"

I checked my feet, nothing. No sand. I was just terrified, that's all. Terrified for Sasuke's life, Naruto's, and the life that this would lead up to.

_I won't let that awful dream come true. I just won't. Oh, Sasuke._

I held onto his hand and didn't dare think of letting go, not for anything in the world. I'd never let him go. Not again.

"Sasuke, I know what's going to happened. Just forget about me and don't put yourself in any danger. I won't be able to bare it. I won't be able to watch you die again. So, please, stay out of the way," I whispered.

I don't know if he heard me or not but I had to do it. So, I let him go. I released his hand and made my way toward Gaara. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto followed. They stood back, watching and waiting as I stopped before the demon that would soon take Sasuke from me. I stared into him and he looked back with a deathly stare. I didn't move.

As I stood only five feet from him a familar sound echoed in my ears. the sound of churning sand and in a flash it was all released. It began to rain down around him and came toward me. I didn't think of moving. The sooner he was gone, the sooner the pain would stop.

"Sakura! Sakura, look out!" Sasuke yelled.

I spun to see him only breifly, then I was soaring through the flurry that had begun and he picked me up in his arms. I watched as we were swept over Gaara, landing on the opposite side of him. He turned back to Gaara with a look of rage and anger in his eyes and all I could do was wait and watch.

"Sasuke..."

He stood there looking at the back of Gaara's head just waiting, and then he took off, but I wasn't about to watch him die. I felt my eyes give in and start to shake with tears, so I jumped and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned back around to meet my watering eyes. I said nothing, just stared up at him and awaited his response.

"Sakura...what are you doing?" he murmured.

I turned my head away with my hand still clutching his wrist and closed my eyes, "I can't just watch you die. I don't want to loose you again and I don't want to be trapped in an endless life of pain and suffering because I let you go. Please. Please, don't make me sit here and watch you die..." I turned up to him and our eyes met. "Please, Sasuke. Don't put me through it again."

"Again? What are you talking about, Sakura?" he asked; his voice was changing and it was filling with confussion and fear - I could tell.

"I've seen this before and -"

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

We both turned and a wave of sand was coming at us. _No!_ Sasuke stood and watched as it came down onto us and I thought of nothing except saving him. "Sasuke, move!" And everything went black; I wasn't dead nor passed out, I was just consealed in darkness. I could hear him calling out to me, all of them.

I could hardly move as the sand crushed me. I knew I was close to death and my sides were bleeding. A gash above my right eyes bled down over my face, a slit runnig up my left leg and it felt like my arms had been torn off, but other than that I was alive and...so was Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke's voice kept me intact with this world. I was slipping away and with each word he brought me back, closer to him. I slowly smiled and began to close my eyes, then the sand began to let up and release me. The next thing I knew I was being lifted of the ground and being held close to someone's chest. _Please, Sasuke! Please, let this be him!_

I forced my eyes open and I stared up at Gaara and his blood red hair and his aquamarine eyes. I just wanted away, now. I wanted to scream for Sasuke but I couldn't. My brain hadn't recovered yet and wouldn't send the signal. All I could do was rest in his arms limply and wait for Sasuke to realize I was helpless. _Sasuke, hurry!_

Gaara began to back away from the scene, slowly taking me with him and all I could do is hope and wish Sasuke would come save me. _Sasuke, please. Sasuke! _"SASUKE!"

"Sakura, hang on!" Sasuke called.

He pulled out two shurikens and threw them, but they were caught by a sand clone. He sped pass it, smashing it into a small pile, and ran toward Gaara. He striked at his neck and as he retreated he grabbed my arm. Sasuke pulled me to him and jumped as far away as he could, so Gaara didn't have a chance to get me back. He sat me on the ground and checked me out.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked.

I nodded, even though it was clear that I was not. I wiped the blood from the side of my face and sat my hand in the snow. The coolness of it relaxed me. Sasuke stood up and glared at Gaara. Gaara didn't flinch. Sasuke clenched his blood stained hands and kept his vision on Gaara.

"Naruto!" he called, Naruto jumped and looked to him. "Keep close to Sakura, I don't want you to leave her side. Got it?'

"Eh...? Uh huh!" Naruto replied.

He ran past Sasuke and knelt beside me smiling. I couldn't bare to look at him because all I saw in his eyes were the pain and suffering soon to come. I glanced down at my hands that were covered in my own blood, at least it wasn't Sasuke's. I glanced up from my thoughts and stared at Sasuke. What was he thinking? Was he going to face Gaara? I couldn't let him die! I couldn't just sit back and wait for the horrible fate to come!

Sasuke went for him. Speeding through the hard snow and running faster and faster. I couldn't watch; I hid my face in my bloody hands and Naruto coiled his arms around me. He tried his best to comfort me, but he couldn't because I knew this was all real this time. I heard Sasuke scream in pain and I jerked my head up.

"Sasuke!"

He held his arm as a gash bled. He smirked trying to make it look as though it was nothing but a scratch but I knew better. He stumbled back and stood with all his weight on one leg. Gaara took this as his chance and set his sand flying toward Sasuke. And as it did his voice echoed in my mind...

_"You'll thank me for this later...You'll thank me for this later...You'll thank me for this later...You'll thank me for this later..."_

"No!"

I tried to get away from Naruto but he gripped me tightly. I struggled as the sand neared Sasuke and his fate became clearer. I yanked myself free and began to run toward him. Naruto followed and tried to seize me but I slipped away.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**PoD- "Oh, no! Sasuke! Is our beloved - or not so beloved - Sasuke dead once more? Will everything go as Sakura's dream foretold it? Or is it somehow altered now? Give us your opinion and questions. Maybe some ideas as well, and I may use 'em! Thank for reading!" **

**Senior Gaara- "Buh-Bye, folks! Please, review. If ya do ya get a cookie and you know ya want one!"**


	2. Pain Of Life

Tortured Memories

**PoD- "Hey guys. thanks for the reviews last week! I love them and love my supporters!"**

**Senior Gaara- "We love all out readers and appreciate them so much. We hope you all stay faithful through the Tortured Trilogy. Some may enjoy the three stories, but others may be disappointed in our choice of pairings, but even so. We hope you stick with us. Thank you."**

**Disclaimer- No own Naruto!**

Chapter Two

I didn't feel anything for a moment. My eyes widened and welled with tears as I was pierced through with a spear of sand. I lost as feeling in my legs and the only thing keeping me up was the sturdy lance that went straight through me. I stared up at Gaara and his face went pale. The sand began to crumble and I fell back into Sasuke's arms and we both landed back into the snow.

Did I save his life? I seized my stomach where a huge hole now resided. It went straight through the front and to the back. I screamed as the numbness of my body faded and I was struck with an extreme pain that surged through my whole body. I had saved Sasuke, but now I was slowly slipping away from my loved ones.

I didn't try and stop the tears. I let the warmth of them sooth me, even though it didn't do anything for the pain that was striking my core. I was lying helpless on the ground with Sasuke holding me. Was Gaara still here, or did he run at the sight of my pain? Was he going to go for Sasuke again? All I could do was lay there helplessly.

_Sasuke...  
_  
I screamed as the pain struck again and surged through my whole body. God! I looked down at my wound and the entrance was covered with blood and sand. So, I had saved him. I closed my eyes tightly and winced. I put as much pressure on the front as I could as the back was being frozen so I had no need to worry about that. I screamed again and I felt two people grab my shoulders; I looked up, and saw Sasuke holding one shoulder and Naruto the other.

"S-Sasuke...w-what -"

"Sakura, be quiet," Sasuke ordered softly.

"What about Gaa-"

"Gone," Naruto stated.

I screamed again and gripped my stomach. I sat up and felt a river of blood flow from my open back. My vision began to blur and soon all I could see were the shadowed outlines of Sasuke and Naruto. They both kept talking to me, trying to make sure I stayed awake.

"C'mon, Sakura! Stay with us! Don't let go," Sasuke whispered.

I was losing too much blood and I was growing weary. I kept hearing them but I soon saw nothing. The last thing I heard was Naruto's voice saying, "Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

I don't know how long it had been, but I woke up in the infirmary. I was really dizzy when I sat up. I had a bandaged wrapped around my stomach and it was stained with blood. Did that mean Sasuke was still alive? I flipped the sheets off and slid onto the floor. 

"Yo, Sakura, that's not really a good idea," a familiar voice stated from the doorway.

"Sensei!"

I remained standing on the floor with one hand on the mattress. I was really unsteady and I didn't want to take a chance on falling over and going black again. I just stared at Kakashi with a concerned look, I figured he knew what I was thinking.

"Sasuke's fine," he stated.

I relaxed and leaned against the bed. _Thank God. Oh, Sasuke._

"Sensei, what happened?"

"Well, from what I've been told and from what I've seen, I'd have to say that the Kazekage, is trying to get back at Sasuke," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah... Sensei, where's Sasuke and Naruto? Is Naruto alright, too?"

"They're both fine, in fact," Kakashi turned and waved down the hall.

I stared at the doorway as Kakashi turned back and rubbed the back of his neck. I watched as if waiting for death, but it was something much better than death.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! You look better!" Naruto chuckled.

He and Sasuke walked into the room and I felt my face go crimson red. Naruto had his hands behind his head and Sasuke had his hands tucked away in his pockets. I examined both of them; no bandages, no marks, and no bruises.

"Sasuke! Naruto! You're alright?"

"Yeah, except Sasuke," Naruto chuckled.

My face froze. Sasuke was hurt and no one told me! I stared blankly at Sasuke then Naruto. Kakashi was able to steal my attention, though.

"What Naruto means is that Sasuke got a tiny scratch from Gaara's sand when you took the hit," Kakashi stated.

"How bad is it, Sasuke?"

"Like Kakashi-sensei said. A tiny scratch," he replied.

"So, everyone's okay?"

Kakashi nodded. I paused trying to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind. I sat back down and winced as I bent and the gash bled and it stained the wraps. Everyone showed concern toward me and I assured them with a smile.

I sat there just staring at them. They were my family and I needed to make sure they all stayed safe. I knew I had to as well, but what good would it do if I stood in the safe shadows and let them take the hits for me. I closed my eyes and thought about saying something again, but my mind was still blank.

"Alright, guys. We should leave Sakura alone now," Kakashi stated and he walked out followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

I sat there and watched them all go. As their foot steps faded a thought struck me. I jumped up and ran to the doorway. I leaned out into the hall and stared at Sasuke's shrinking figure. He would be gone soon and - "Sasuke!"

He turned and stared at me. Kakashi and Naruto kept walking. Why did I stop him? I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I started to sway and I looked down at my bandages they were bloodier than they were a second ago. Did I accidentally and unknowingly rip out a stitch? I looked back to Sasuke who just stared at me. Then I started falling into the hall and toward the floor.

I never did hit the floor, and I think itâ€™s because Sasuke ran and caught me. I kept hearing his voice in my head just talking to me like I was awake.

_"You're such a klutz, Sakura. You need to be more careful. First you pass out because you take a hit for me and now you're just fainting all over the place."  
_  
I woke up about an hour later. It was now growing darker outside and the sun was fading. I slowly sat up to only be pushed back down. I glanced beside me and stared at Sasuke. Had he been here the whole time?

"Tsunade says you need to stay down," he stated.

"But -"

"She said you'd tried to argue and if she was here she'd probably let you do whatever, but I'm here now. So, stay still," he ordered.

I stared at him in admiration. He really did care about me! I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke sat in a stool beside me and just stared blankly into space, as I was doing now.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He turned and I kept my vision on the ceiling. "This must be the worse Christmas ever for you, I'm really sorry."

"For me? What about you?" he stated. "You're the one that was practically dead."

"Even so, that must've scared you. I mean, thinking I was gone. So I pretty much ruined the holiday for you."

"No, you'd have to try harder."

I smiled and sat up. Sasuke stood up and looked down at me. He put a hand on the side of my face and smirked. "Rest, now," And he kissed me and left.

I sat there and rubbed a finger gingerly across my lips and smiled. I rested down on the bed gently and closed my eyes. I slowly began to drift into an eerie place full of calm and happy memories. I rested there until I was seized by the arm and shaken roughly.

"Sakura, c'mon!" the person shouted.

I opened my eyes and stared up at Sasuke. Naruto ran in after him and Kakashi stood in the doorway with his back to the three of us. I glanced back at Sasuke. He wore a face of concern and Naruto's was one of both concern and fear.

"We got to go," Sasuke stated.

"W-what? Why? What's go-going on?" I stammered.

"No time, get up!" Sasuke ordered.

"You three need to get out, now!" Kakashi shouted over his shoulder.

Something was coming down the hall. I heard it. It was like slithering but it was shifty. It confused me so much, but I didn't feel like waiting to find out what it was. I threw the sheets off and jumped out of the bed. I hit the floor, but then I collapsed with a yell echoing out of my mouth.


	3. Regrets

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Alright! Third chapter! We're on a roll!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Flashbacks kick butt!"**

**Disclaimer- No own teh Naruto-kun!**

Chapter Three

Sasuke and Naruto rushed to help me up and turned to Kakashi. I was too weak to go on my own. The question is how were we, or really, how was I going to get out? I gripped my stomach and hit the ground again. I could barely move. I was holding them up and if we didn't get moving soon, whatever was coming down that hall would get us, for sure. I glanced toward Kakashi, who was powering up for the Chidori and then I was lifted up again.

Sasuke cradled me in his arms and looked to Kakashi then Naruto, who pulled out a number of kunais and threw them at the window. It shattered and he leaped out of it, landing onto the ground. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck as he darted across the room. He took a jump and we escaped through the broken window. I glanced back to only see Kakashi briefly, but I saw nothing neither beast nor being.

We landed for a short moment, though it was enough time to turned and see Naruto jolt off with Sasuke following. All I had to do was stay quiet and rest in Sasuke's arms as they ran. I looked over his shoulder hopefully. Why? Maybe I was hoping to see Kakashi, or did I want to see whatever was coming after us? What if it wasn't after us but it was after me, or perhaps it was coming for Sasuke's life?I looked up at Sasuke. His face was still and painted with a blank, serious expression, as was Naruto's, which rarely occurred.

_Sasuke... Naruto... What's wrong? What's coming after us?_

After about three hours of non stop movement, I was feeling worse. The constant motion made me uneasy and really dizzy. I had no clue where we were and I doubt anyone else did, but Sasuke and Naruto stopped. Sasuke sat me down against a tree and I leaned against it to keep me upright. I smiled and he sat down in front of me.

Naruto wandered around in circles while Sasuke went rummaging through his pack. I just sat there, staring out into the distance and trying to figure out what was after us, and if Kakashi was alright? I closed my eyes and wished that he was okay. I wished that this was a dream like before.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

I looked at him as he extended his hand, which held a piece of bread, to me. I reached out and took it with a warm smile. He threw a piece to Naruto and it hit him in the face. He ate it in a flash, while Sasuke and I took our time. I had guessed this was all we were going to get until we reach the next village or found something in the wilderness.

I glanced around. This was not looking good; One: we were composed of one chunin, two genin, me, the chunin, being unable to move; that meant I had no jutsus. And two: the genin barely could tolerate each other. Three: we were practically lost and being chased by something. Not a nice thought.

"You guys made it," a familiar voice echoed around us.

I jumped; I was not expecting Kakashi to be here. I looked up and he was crouched in the branches above me. He leaped down and waved to us.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger in Kakashi's direction. "You said there'd be a house out here, but all I see are trees and more trees! You lied to us sensei!"

"Naruto, please. You're giving me a headache," I whined.

"Oh, sorry Sakura," he replied in a quieter tone.

"Calm down, Naruto. I didn't lie to any of you," Kakashi stated.

"Then where's that house you said-"

"Turn around, Naruto," Kakashi stated pointing past Naruto.

Sasuke and I looked to the direction he had pointed and Naruto flashed around. We all stared at a little shack on the opposite side of the river. Naruto sighed and I think he got angry.

"That..? That's a house..?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow me," Kakashi mused.

Kakashi began toward the river and didn't stop. He walked straight across the water and stepped up onto the opposite side. He turned and stared back at us. Naruto jolted across without hesitation, but Sasuke had to help me up. He didn't feel like walking so he jumped for it. I held onto him tightly; I really didn't feel like swimming in freezing cold water at the moment.

Once we were all by Kakashi, he led us into the so-called "house". Sasuke and Naruto helped me in and Kakashi led us down about three flights of stairs. He stopped and turned around to us. He pointed to a door on his left and smiled behind his mask.

"Okay. Sakura, that's going to be your room and Sasuke, Naruto and mine with be the other one. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sensei," we all replied in unison.

We all split up and Kakashi tucked me into the room which I'd be staying in. As he was leaving I couldn't help thinking about what happened after we had left and what was after us. So, I caught him.

"Sensei? Uh, what was it?"

"What was what?" he asked.

"Whatever you stayed back to ward off?"

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about," and he left.

I sat there on the bed with the thin sheets wrapped around me and so many thoughts in my mind. Why was this happening? What would have happened if I hadn't saved Sasuke? Well, he'd "die" and I'd be with Gaara. And what if I hadn't showed up at the training ground? What would have happened to our lives then?

_Sasuke began to jump from the tree and Sakura tried to retrieve his arm but she was too slow. She lost her balance and began to fall. It had happened so quickly she hadn't time to scream. She sat up and felt the sand winding around her body and shielding her in a protective cocoon._

_She was scared at first as the sand wrapped around her and the vision of Sasuke disappeared, but as soon as she calmed down and realized it was only Gaara her fear drifted away down a river. She relaxed-not moving; she breathed softly and slowly-as she was lowered to the ground and felt warm arms wrap around her and the sand release her._

_"Gaara..?"_

_Sakura stared up at the red haired, aquamarine eyed boy and blushed. She looked away from his still face and tucked her head against his protective body. She smiled as she lay in his arms but as she heard Sasuke's scream she was drawn out of her comfort and pushed into fear and discomfort. She twisted around and stared at Sasuke._

_"Sasuke..!"_

_"Sakura..." Gaara whispered. "Leave him be."_

_"But...he needs me! He needs someone!" Sakura whispered._

_"All he needs is to die..."_

_Sakura's eyes went wide and she glanced back to Gaara. He had a demonic look on his face and Sakura could only feel hatred from him now. Was the only reason he cared for her because he wanted to make sure Sasuke felt pain? She pulled herself away from Gaara's grasp and went for Sasuke. Gaara's eyes locked onto her and he sent his sand after her._

Was that the life that truly awaited me? I brought my legs up against my chest and coiled my arms around them. My side began to burn and I winced at the pain. I gripped my stomach and clenched it tightly. Was the pain spreading through my body? Was the gash growing? I didn't want to think about death and pain anymore, so I shook it off.

I let out a soft scream. I begged that no one heard it and I sat silently in the room. No one entered, thank God. I sighed, taking off the blankets. I slid from the bed and snuck out of the room. I began to climb the stairs. At least some of my strength was back.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"


	4. Narutokun? What Is That About?

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Yayz!"**

**Disclaimer- No onwz!**

Chapter Four

I lost my balance and fell. I grabbed the railing, but it gave way and it caved over the side. I dangled at least two stories up and didn't feel like falling. I gripped what was left of the railing tightly and tried to pulled myself up. I couldn't, I hadn't regained enough stamina, yet.

Sasuke began to jump from the tree and Sakura tried to retrieve his arm but she was too slow. She lost her balance and began to fall. It had  
happened so quickly she hadn't time to scream. She sat up and felt the sand winding around her body and shielding her in a protective cocoon.

Regrettably, I made a choice. I released the railing. I was expecting to be caught by a swarm of sand so I didn't scream. And as I came closer to the ground I began to think _I_ was the idiot, _not_ Naruto.

"Whoa!"

I didn't hit the ground? I didn't hit the ground! I opened my eyes and looked up. I tried to fake an innocent smile, "Hi, sensei."

"What's going on, Sakura?" he asked.

I didn't want to answer. I didn't know what to say in my answer. Why was I trying to get out? He sat me down and I just stared at him. He glanced up and stared at the busted railing. He sighed and glanced back at me.

"Sakura?"

"Uh, night, sensei."

I quickly darted back into that small room and hid. I leaned against the door until I heard Kakashi retreat back into the other room with Naruto and Sasuke. I sighed and cracked the door open. Quiet as death, I observed. I shuddered and snuck out again.

I actually made it out this time. I stood beside the door and cracked it. The moon beamed down over the river and over my face. I stepped out  
and closed the door behind me. I looked around and saw nothing, no one. It was solemn and quiet.

"It's nice," I turned around to find the blonde standing behind me staring up at the moon. I smiled and turned away.

"Yeah, it is."

I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. I sat down and coiled my arms around my legs. I was hoping Sasuke'd be the one to follow me up, but Naruto was fine, too. Yeah, he was annoying sometimes, but I'd gotten used to that. Naruto was nice a lot of the time. He showed his concern for me better than that of Sasuke. I smiled at the thought; Naruto being a better person than Sasuke? Heh, most likely, but I still felt stronger toward Sasuke.

Naruto walked over and sat down beside me. He yawned and leaned back until he was lying on the ground. I glanced back at his face without turning my head and smiled. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was nice. Warm. I liked moments when we didn't fight. Sasuke and Naruto were friends. Kakashi was watching over us as he read his stupid book and me, just sitting in the middle of it. Surrounded by the people I loved.

I stretched out my bare foot and it gently touched the cool water. It ran across the tip of my toes and rushed away down river. I smiled to myself and giggled. I closed my eyes for a moment and glanced up. A pair of red eyes stared at me and another pair of yellow eyes glancing over me and Naruto. I slowly got up onto my knees; I couldn't shake my vision from the red eyes that locked with mine. I gently tapped Naruto's leg and he jerked his head up to see what was going on.

"Na-Naruto -"

"Itachi! Kisame!" he whispered.

I stared deeply at the red eyes. Itachi; the only other thriving Uchiha. I was so distracted by his stare I hadn't noticed the shark-like form of water coming at me until Naruto seized my arm. He pulled me over him and blocked me. I lay with my face against the ground and his scream echoing in my ear.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto-kun? Where had that come from? He fell over on my side. Panting and his eyes closed. I felt myself loosing control. Now I knew why Sasuke wanted to kill him so much. I turned and glared across the river. Only a few yards of water separated Naruto and I from the two killers. One being a former member of the Uchiha clan and the other...

Kisame grinned and flashed his shark-like teeth against the moonlight. I shuddered. I slowly stood up. I didn't really have enough chakra to do anything and I didn't have near enough strength to take them on. But I had to try. I had to try and protect Naruto, and Sasuke and Kakashi who were safe in the little house, at least for the time being.

I turned toward Naruto and stared at him for a moment. The sound of rushing water echoed in my ears. I jerked my attention from Naruto and back toward Kisame and Itachi. Again, I jumped sideways, barely dodging the shark-like jutsu. It swiped across my left arm and left a weak mark. I looked down to Naruto. He was fine.

I turned toward the two beings across the lake and that bastard Kisame was sending that jutsu at me again. This time I jumped to the right and threw about eight kunais at him. I landed, panting hard; I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

They weren't doing anything. And that Kisame wasn't messing with any hand signs. I grabbed Naruto and tried to drag him back to the house. It was really hard. One: he was heavier than me and two: I was still pretty damn weak. I glanced back to make sure no jutsus were coming up behind me and when I noticed Kisame wasn't over there I froze. Itachi began to walk slowly toward me and Naruto.

I turned back to try and make it to the house but found myself in front of the 195 centimeter missing-nin. I shuddered. I went to make a run for it but Kisame reached out and grabbed the back of my collar. He lifted me off the ground and smirked. Naruto fell onto the ground and Itachi closed in on us. I screamed as I tried to jerk away from his grasp and Naruto was picked off the ground by the collar of his shirt with Kisame's open hand. Kisame threw him over his shoulder and still held onto me.

"Let go of him! Put Naruto-kun down!"

There it was again. I was calling him -kun again? Was something beginning to spark between Naruto and I? Kisame shook me out of my thoughts as he shook me around, trying to shut me up. Itachi stared up at me with the Sharingan.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked, I knew who he was talking about when he said he, but I ignored it.

"Let Naruto-kun go! Put him down!"

"You should be more concerned about yourself and not Uzumaki Naruto," Kisame stated with a mischievous grin.

His words froze me. Why did I need to worry about myself? What were Kisame and Sasuke's older brother planning on doing? I jerked myself from thoughts and focused on the acts. I was about three feet in the air and Naruto was unconscious...so that meant I had to do most of it until Sasuke and Kakashi noticed Naruto and I were up here. Great.


	5. Chemical Romance

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Ello! I love this story! I'm so amazing! NaruSaku in this chapter! Squee!!!!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Hey, not fair! There's nothing about Gaara in the last couple chapters! Wahhhhh!"**

**PoD- "Stop whining. The whole next chapter is... eh, nevermind!"**

**Disclaimer- I no own Naruto.**

Chapter Four

Since I was practically useless from being stabbed earlier I was clueless about what to do. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think of something to do. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hmph. That's it?" I asked sarcastically, trying to hide my fear.

I opened my eyes and stared at Kisame. He still had that same grin that freaked me out. Itachi went under his arm and looked up at me - actually, we were about the same height now.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked without emotion.

"Well, I think it's stupid. You come for Naruto and then you want to see if your brother's stronger and what I'm I supposed to do? Sit here and watch, then go get the ANBU?" I stated.

I glanced over to Kisame, looked like he was buying into it. Like Sasuke, Itachi was too hard to read. I just sighed and closed my eyes again.

_Go for it! Now!  
_  
_**I can do this! Gotta protect Naruto-kun! -kun...? Yeah!  
**_  
I opened my eyes and brought my leg up. Itachi jumped backwards and I nailed Kisame in the chin. He dropped me and Naruto and fell backwards. He rolled about ten feet and I grabbed Naruto. I put his arm over my shoulders and held onto his hand and with the other I held him up around the waist.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun," I whispered. "Get up! Open your eyes, baka!"

I glanced over to the house, there was about twenty yards between here and there and two Akatsuki members in the path. Itachi watched as the blue-fish freak got up and glare at me with Sharingan eyes. I had to think of something quick. I sat Naruto down on the ground beside me and I did a few hand signs.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and prayed I would have enough chakra. I opened my eyes and there were about thirty clones of me. I smiled triumphantly; amazed at the amount of clones there were. All the Sakuras stood in front of me so Naruto and I couldn't be seen. I winced and fell to my left knee. I tried to stay up with my right and I had one hand on the ground and the other across my stomach. I was aching again.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," I whispered. "Please, wake up."

I sighed. How was I supposed to get out of this mess? I closed my eyes. I felt my body going numb and any minute now I'd pass out.

I took the last bit of my strength and shouted, "SASUKE!!!!"

I relaxed and fell over next to Naruto. I could still hear everything, barely, but enough. I knew that my clones had disappeared and I could feel Itachi and Kisame glaring at me. They were coming toward me, I could feel their footsteps. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Itachi!" a voice shouted.

_Sasuke!  
_  
I forced my eyes open and saw Itachi turn toward him. They both stared at each other with their Sharingan eyes. Kisame chuckled and backed away from his partner. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Shhhhh. Sakura, come with me," Kakashi uttered softly.

He helped me up and grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and dragged him behind us. I almost fell after every step, but I was able to maintain some balance.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kisame shouted.

Kakashi turned and smiled. "Uh, just taking these two on a little walk," Kakashi declared.

I weakly bent down and picked up Naruto. I took the remaining strength I had and ran with Naruto. I stopped and turned back to Kakashi and Sasuke. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I stared back at them.

_Please, please. Be alright._

I sat Naruto down under a tree and stared at him. "Naruto-kun, please get up. Naruto!" I whispered. I sighed and sat down. "Ramen, he'd wake up for that -"

"What?!" Naruto jumped up and his eyes widened as he landed on me.

I stared up at him in surprise as some strange warmth surged through my body. He lay on top of me with our fingers entwined and our lips pressed against each other. I felt my face go red and Naruto pushed himself away. I put a hand in front of my face and sat up. I curled my legs under my body as though to form a barrier and stared at him, just with a blank and surprised stare.

He blushed and looked away for a moment, and then he turned back. "Sakura-chan... Are you alright?" he asked.

"N...Naruto-kun...I...I...Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei need help!" I projected, trying to avoid the fact we had just...kissed. "Uchiha Itachi and his freaky fish friend are fighting with them!"

"What?" Naruto looked away from me and toward where the battles were taking place. Thank God, he was focusing on something else instead of me. "They... need help?"

"Yeah! And I'm not much good in this condition! So, you're the only way we can win and get out alive!"

"Right!" he stood up and began to walk away. He stopped and glanced back, "Sakura-chan, please, stay here." He tuned away and clenched his fists. He voice began to shake as he spoke, "I don't want to see you getting hurt again. So, please, stay here!"

I nodded and he ran off. I slowly got up and followed. There was no way I was just going to sit back and wait for them to come back for me. As I waited in safety they may be dying. As I came into the clearing I ran into a tree and leaned against it to keep myself hidden. So, no one noticed my presence.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted.

He ran toward Itachi with one arm glowing with chakra. As he closed in on Itachi a devilish smirk spread across his face. He went to jab his brother when Itachi brought up his leg and kicked him in the stomach. He lost all his oxygen and fell to his knees with his hands around his gut.

_Sasuke!!! No, Sasuke-kun!!!  
_  
I turned away. There was no way I'd be able to watch what was coming...but there was no way I'd be able to sit there, just waiting for his scream and then the silence. I turned back and Itachi was flying through the air and then tumbling across the ground until he splashed into the river.

**_Cha! Yay, Sasuke-kun! Go!  
_**  
"Kakashi-sensei, look out!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi jumped backwards as Kisame's Samehada struck down at him. He barely dodged it and nearly knocked Naruto over in the process. Itachi got out of the water dripping wet and glanced at Sasuke, who was panting and holding his arm.

I stared at him, just waiting for Itachi to attack. I dug my nails into the bark of the tree as I waited the unbearable. Yet, it never came. He turned back to Kisame, who I knew was pissed.

"Kisame, let's go," Itachi stated.

Kisame growled and they both disappeared. I slid down the trunk of the tree and sighed. I closed my eyes and then glanced back toward Sasuke and Naruto. I smiled and stood up, only to fall and have Naruto catch me.

* * *

**PoD- "Heheh! Naruto kissed Sakura!"**  



	6. The Safe Return

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Hillo everyone! I hope every is enjoying this. Though, I think everyone likes my GaarSaku instead of my SasuSaku...oh well, I like them both. Heheh! I hope you -"**

**Senior Gaara- "All enjoy the chapter. It's all about -"**

**PoD- "Gaara, basicly!"**

**Disclaimer- "No deh ownz!"**

Chapter Six

The weeks past and we didn't have any interruptions. I had made a full recovery and so did Naruto's back. That night, after the battle between us and Kisame and Itachi, I freaked out because of a dream - a nightmare really. Naruto and Kakashi we lying on the ground dead and... it was just too weird. I woke up in tears and no one had noticed.

Today we're heading back to Konoha. Some ANBU came earlier and told Kakashi it was safe. So, we just completed packing our belongings, but I did most of it. Naruto was goofing off and Sasuke was packing his stuff while Kakashi was on look-out duty.

"Kakashi-sensei," I called, he was sitting at the top of a tree so I had to shout. I wiped my brow and smiled.

"All done."

Kakashi glanced back and smiled. "So you are," he replied. "Good job, Sakura. You too, Sasuke. Uh, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke stood up and pointed over his shoulder. "Sleeping like a rock," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi jumped from his post and landed in front of us. He started toward Naruto. I stared and I got a 'bright idea'.

"Sensei? Why don't I wake him?" I asked.

"Alright, you can try. Good luck, though," he replied.

I nodded and ran over to Naruto. I knelt down next to him, so my back was turned to Sasuke and Kakashi. I tucked my hair behind my right ear and bent down beside his ear.

"Naruto-kun, wake up," I whispered.

"Kay..." he grumbled.

I stood up as he leaned up and rubbed his eyes. I turned back to Kakashi and Sasuke with a triumphant smile. Kakashi stared at me as though I had killed a Jounin all on my own and Sasuke's stare was a lot less impressed, he looked sad. I walked over to him and stood on tip toes so I could get to his ear.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled and turned back to face everyone. I bent down and picked up Naruto's two bags. I tossed them to him and they hit him in the head. I laughed as I picked mine up and used a rope as straps to secure them on my back. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto did the same.

Cha! This is so great! We finally get to be free of this musky place!

"Right! Let's get going then!" I cheered.

* * *

We arrived in Konoha in the late afternoon. Everything was fine. All the buildings stood tall and nothing appeared to be damaged. Then I recalled the night when we left. Something had been coming after us. I stopped and everyone passed me. Then everyone stopped and looked back at me with puzzled expressions.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did we have to leave Konoha in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, apparently the Kazekage's sister sent him here to loosen up, but after what happened at the training grounds, Tsunade-sama thought we should leave once Gaara came to the hospital. She said things would be fine if we left, because we - or more you and Sasuke - make him upset, though I can't see why exactly." Kakashi stated.

My vision fell to the ground. _So...so it was Gaara? He was the one coming after us._

"Well, it doesn't look like he left exactly," Sasuke stated.

I looked up and my eyes locked with his. He slowly passed with his two siblings following. Our eyes stayed in contact until he was completely behind us. I shuddered. It felt as though he was still staring at me. Then the footsteps halted.

"Gaara?" Temari asked in surprise.

I was frozen and Sasuke and Naruto were staring past me and straight at him. I knew they were staring at him. And now he was going to freak out on them. No? The footsteps continued on and I felt my fear shrinking. I fell to my knees in relief and smiled at my companions.

"You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied with joy.

"Then why are you on the ground?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought he was going to start something, that's all. I'm glad we're all okay," I replied.

"Well, that's nice and all, but we probably should go inform Tsunade-sama that we're all alive and that we encountered my brother," Sasuke stated.

"Right," Naruto and I agreed.

* * *

I had decided to hang back at the training ground until Kakashi was done explaining everything to Tsunade. The snow was melting by this time so the grass was shown. It was so much greener than I had remembered. It had felt like I had been trapped in winter for so long. I was glad to be free. I was glad that spring was coming...and I was glad I still had them.

I sat down and rested against the grass. It was wet from the melted snow, but it felt really good against my back. I sighed as I began to relax and watched the clouds roll across the blue sky. But could it last?

"I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing," I whispered.

Someone was near; I could hear their foot steps. I leaned up and my face dropped. He was here? Why did he keep showing up? This was not going to end well. I could feel it in my bones. I slowly stood up and stared at him.

"Sakura," the Kazekage looked at his feet.

"Gaara - eh, I mean, Kazekage-sama. What are you doing here?" I asked.

I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. I could see that stare examining me up and down now, it gave me goose bumps. I didn't know what I was going to do if he was here for me or if started toward me.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

I turned away from Gaara in surprise. When I realized it was just my companions, I turned back to the Kazekage. But like usual, he was gone. I was stunned. How could he move so quickly? I was fixed on that spot as I tried to calculate everything.

"Ah, what you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing... nothing at all. So, how'd it go at the Hokage's office?" I asked.

"Not so well. She wants you to come and speak with her," Kakashi sighed. "Immediately."


	7. Random Questions

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "I just love this fic! I think my friends like it too. What about you, my beloved readers? Do you love it? Give me some imputs! I want to know how I can make it more interesting for you!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Maybe you want to see more or less of people?"**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter Seven

On the way to the Hokage's office it was unusually quiet. The silence was broken once or twice by Kakashi's advice. It was the usual stuff and something about Naruto's giant rat story. I had laughed at that point. Naruto and his crazy ideas- that must have been his dream right before we left. The sun was starting to come down over the clouds and casting shadows against the buildings and we made it to the Hokage's office in record time.

We stood outside the door as Kakashi wrapped up the conversation and I nodded. I turned and slowly opened the door. I stepped in and the three heads of my team followed. Tsunade looked up and I closed the door, and I think I slammed Naruto's nose. I bowed and Tsunade signaled me to come closer. I held my breath as I approached her desk and I think she took notice.

"You're allowed to breath," she stated.

I relaxed and sighed. I tried to smile as I stared down at her. I glanced over to the door. I knew they were listening, I could feel it.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei said you wished to speak with me?" I asked politely.

"Ah, yes. I just want to make sure everything they told me was true. I figured Naruto's giant rat wasn't, but I wanted to be sure about everything else," she explained.

"Oh, yes. I understand. What exactly did Sasuke and Kakashi tell you, Tsunade-sama?" I inquired.

I shifted from one foot to the other as Tsunade skimmed through a stack of papers. Had she taken notes while Kakashi and Sasuke were explaining what happened over the last couple weeks? I looked down at the written words and she glanced up. I jumped and tried to hide it with a smile, but I failed.

"Well, the Uchiha said your team encountered Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi," she paused and stared at me. "Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"And Kakashi stated very clearly that other than that nothing went amiss, correct?"

"Yes it is."

It went on like that for about an hour. Her asking random questions and I answered as much as I knew and as truthful as possible. It was getting annoying and I started shifting about and walking across the room.

Finally she took a deep breath and stacked the papers back into a pile. I turned and she threw them off her desk. They scattered across the floor and I looked at her in surprise. She stood up and pointed to me.

"Alright, Sakura! What went on that I haven't been informed of?" she shouted.

"Uh, what? What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?" I asked, I could hear the fear in my voice...but could she?

"I know I'm missing some huge event that happened during your team's time away! So, what the hell is it? And don't lie!" She whispered as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Tsunade-sama, nothing happened other than what they told you. I promise," I answered. I bowed and returned my vision to her fuming face. "Is that all? If so, I must be going."

"Yes, you can go," she sighed as she sat back down.

I bowed again and turned. I slowly headed across the room and approached the door. I gripped the door and I heard her stand up again and come toward me. I released the door and turned to her. I waited as she neared me and finally stopped.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Uh, what?" I asked in shock.

"Hmm, don't you?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that has anything to do with our topic. Good day, Tsunade-sama," I replied softly.

She sighed and returned to her desk. I smiled triumphantly and swung the door open. Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the sudden movement in the still door and Kakashi peered up at me from a crouching position. He stood up as I squeezed between him and the wall to escape the Hokage's office. I sighed and turned back to my companions. They all had these strange looks of interest in their expressions.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You should know, weren't you eavesdropping the whole time? You could just give me the whole summary of went on between the Hokage and I!" I replied.

"Yes, but it would make us look a whole lot better if you just told us and pretended as though we weren't here at all," Kakashi stated.

I didn't reply. I turned and started walking down the hall. I heard someone following and figured they just gave in and would tell me they were listening, but I guess I was wrong. Naruto grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Sakura, please tell us," he pleaded. I could see all the concern and interest in his eyes.

"But weren't you all -"

"No. Kakashi was the only one who was being inconsiderate. I persuaded Naruto to know better than to disturb your privacy with his annoying curiosity," Sasuke stated smiling slyly.

Naruto rubbed his head as Sasuke spoke. I guessed Sasuke's persuasion technique was bashing him on his head. Maybe he should have tried that with Kakashi.

"Oh, well. Uh, nothing really. She just asked some random questions about what happened while we were out of Konoha. I'm not sure why, though. Most of her questions were very reasonable," at that point Tsunade's final question appeared, "except for some."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. So, who wants ramen? It's on me!" I stated dodging Naruto's question.

"Yeah!" he cheered and he raced away.

Kakashi sighed and started walking after him. I smiled and dug in my pocket for my wallet. I pulled it out and checked to see if I had enough money to pay for Naruto, the human incinerator. I looked up and found Sasuke three centimeters from my face. I felt myself blushing and I dropped my money.

"So, what did Tsunade ask you that didn't have to do with the vacation we took?" he asked softly.

"Uh, i-if I liked - RAMEN! Yeah, I told her that didn't matter and left," I snapped waving my hands in the air like a freak. I sighed at lowered them to my side and smiled.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. C'mon, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are waiting. Hopefully I can afford all of you," I replied and picked up my wallet and started off.

* * *

Sasuke had stared at me the whole time we ate and I tried to ignore it, but it was bugging me. I finally gave in and paid for what we had already consumed and left. I believe only Kakashi and Sasuke noticed my departure because they glanced up if not more that a second after I dug out my wallet. Naruto was probably too busy with his ramen at the moment, but I could just see him.

_"Where's Sakura?" he'd asked._

"She left about two hours ago, that's why we stopped eating. We're broke," Sasuke answered, then Kakashi started laughing and Naruto tried to find some money in his pockets.  
  
I started laughing and continued my night walk to home. I looked up at the sky as I walked, so peaceful and so relaxing. I smiled and finally found my home. I entered quietly and made my way to my room. I changed into a large white shirt and a pair of black shorts. I pulled my hair back and slid into bed. And soon I was dreaming.

* * *

**PoD- "Awe! How cute. I wonder what she's going to dream about. Or who. Or maybe she's going to be awaken. The world may never know!"**


	8. B Rank

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- Welcome to 'Tortured Memories'. Please forgive poor Panda for being delade in her updates, but I've been grounded and had other...priorities. Forgive? Arigato, arigato graciously much, loves!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

I was in that point of sleep where you're half conscious and the slightest sound can rouse you. I was resting among my sheets when what sounded like footsteps arose from the hall. I stayed still and opened my eyes. Pure darkness engulfed my sight. I sat there and allowed my eyes to adjust. As they finally noticed everything in the room the door began to open. I quickly closed my eyes and grabbed the hidden kunai under my pillow.

Sasuke told me to always have one in case anything should happen. He had taught me how to control my breathing better and some other tricks Kakashi and Naruto had no clue we knew. Sasuke for some reason now wanted me to always have my guard up and always be prepared to protect myself.

I remained still as the floorboards creaked across the room as whoever was at the door neared me. I felt my heart rate speeding and I remembered what Sasuke had told me. I slowly felt it return to a steady beat and I gripped the kunai tighter in my hand.

I shot up from the mattress; sheets flew across my face and my pillow flew through the air. I tried to look around through the sheets and flying pillow, but I saw no one. As the sheets rested around my legs I stared silently into the darkness. I was terrified and shocked. Someone had been here and I totally missed them, even with Sasuke's teachings I still missed them.

I felt myself fall back onto the mattress and then blank. It felt as if I hadn't shot up and I was still in my half consious sleep, then nothing.

* * *

I awoke to nothing. Not a sound from inside or outside. It was an eerie silence that I didn't go over well with. It felt too...suspicious and like it was hiding a secret. I propped myself up with my elbows and stared around the room. I smiled and stared out into the sun. I sat up completely and ran my hand across my bed. I felt something, something not mine and something like grains.

I slowly gripped it in my hand and gently pulled my arm from under the sheets. I released my grip and slowly sand poured from my palm. I shuddered and quickly threw the sheets from my body. Sand- it was all around me.

Last night. The one who had disappeared so quickly! It was Gaara! I quickly stood up and threw myself onto the floor. I didn't feel comfortable in my room anymore, it wasn't my sanctuary place anymore. I grabbed a bag from the closet and a handful of clothes without taking my eyes off the bed. I backed up against he door as I shoved everything essential to my needs into the bag.

I grabbed the door and pushed myself from the room and sped down the hall. I ran out into the street and took a sharp turn. It was still early and Naruto wouldn't be at the bridge, yet. Although, I really hope Sasuke would be. He was what I needed right about now.

* * *

Half way there I had finally slowed my pace and I was now coming up on it. Just like I had hoped Sasuke was there and Naruto wasn't. I smiled and adjusted the straps of my bag. I continued toward him silently with that one thought going through my mind. _What would he think?_

"Uh...morning Sasuke-kun," I stated.

"Morning Sakura," he replied turning.

I tried to smile because I knew he saw the backpack and was thinking the worst. He straightened up from his slouching position against the railing and stared. I stopped and looked away briefly and turned back.

"Sasuke, it's not what it looks like. So, please, just calm down," I paused and took it off my shoulders, letting it drop beside my feet. "I'm just getting out of my house. I'm not leaving Konoha. I promise."

"What?" he murmured. I waited. Why was he asking "what"?

"I said -"

"No, I know what you said. Just...Why?"

"Because there are people who know me and know I'm there and I don't want to get hurt or worst. Have you, Naruto, or sensei getting hurt because you come to protect me. I don't want that. So, after training I'll probably see if I can stay with Ino or Tenten, maybe Hinata too."

"It's Gaara. Isn't it? He's after you again?"

"Uh..."

"Well, I don't see how any of those kunoichis could possibly protect you from that crazy Kazekage like Gaara. They wouldn't even lay a finger on him because he's a Kage, which means you'd be a sitting duck."

"Eh..? Well, I don't...then what am I suppose to do..?"

"I guess -"

"Hey, Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

**_Naruto..! I was talking with Sasuke-kun about something important! You ruined it!!!  
_**  
I put a mock smile on my face and turned to Naruto. I knew Sasuke saw right through it, but at least Naruto wouldn't.

"Morning Naruto," I chimed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"Uh, w-what?" I stammered.

_H-He saw through m-my act?! But how? T-This is Naruto we're talking about! Isn't it?  
_  
"Ah, don't worry Sakura. I'm just joking with you," he replied.

I sighed happily and sat down on my knees and gripped my hands against my thighs. _I really thought he was actually getting good and reading people like Sasuke. I'm just glad he hasn't acquired that skill, yet. Or I would've been done_ _for._ I smiled and started laughing. _Yeah, right! Naruto being able to see through that! Ha!_

I calmed down and sprawled out across the bridge. I smiled, just like old times. Naruto, Sasuke and I being here for hours on end and Kakashi sets the time showing up three hours late anyways. It was as though we were kids again.

"Hey, everyone," a familiar voice stated from above us.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and I scolded.

_Wait...he's only late by...ten minuts. What's up sensei?_

"Hey, Kakashi. Nice of you to join us," Sasuke added.

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking with Tsunade-sama," he replied.

"Tsunade-sama..?"

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Naruto shouted.

"No, really. We have a new mission," Kakashi drawled.

"A mission?" I asked.

"Sakura, will you not repeat what I say?" Kakashi smiled.

"So, what kind of mission is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sensei. What's the job?" I added.

"Well, we've got a _B Rank_, so we're going to have to be careful," he stated.

_A B Rank? We haven't had one this high in awhile. I wonder what we have to do exactly. I hope we get to escort someone!  
_  
"And Sasuke, please, promise me you'll keep your cool," he added.

"What the hell are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and I stared at him and our sensei. What was Kakashi talking about? _Keep his cool? Now, what were we going to be doing that might make him lose his cool? Maybe the mission dealt with a document about his past that we had to hand over to another village? No...Then what?_

"Sensei, what do we have to retrieve?" I asked.

"Uh, well. It's not 'what we have to retrieve', it's more of 'who' we have to escort," Kakashi stated.

"Well, then who do we have to escort?" I asked.

"Me," a voice came.

All three of us turned quickly. My eyes widened and I felt my heart being stabbed and torn. I stared in surprise and fear.

_H-Him? We have to escort h-him?!

* * *

**PoD- Thank you for you kindess. Buh-Bye, and please, come again!**_


	9. Sakura's Issue Theory

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

My eyes locked onto the blue-eyed, red-hair Kazekage and felt my eyes bruning. Gaara and his siblings stood before us and Temari had an eye on Sasuke. I returned all my attention to Sasuke, I knew as soon as he saw Gaara he was fuming. I stared as he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. I was thinking about reaching out to him, but I too thought if I did he'd push me away, out of his line, leaving a path to Gaara.

"No way, Kakashi!" he shouted. "I'm not having anything to do with him!"

Kakashi sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Hmph. Sasuke -"

"And what makes you think you can deny our brother service?" Kankuro shouted angrily.

"Why don't you shut the hell up before I make you!" Sasuke replied.

"I'd like to see you try," Kankuro spat.

"Saskue, please! Be a little mature!" I scolded, I felt like his mother.

Sasuke ready his fist and started running toward Kankuro in a blind rage. Kankuro smirked and grabbed the strap on his back. I ran in front of Sasuke and used all my strength to try and hold him back. I pushed myself against his body and gripped his shirt as I fought him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, stop! Stop it Sasuke!" I shouted at him.

"Kankuro, listen!" Temari explained as she stepped in front of Kankuro, six feet behind me. "We need them! You can't go killing our escorts!"

"OH PLEASE _LET ME_ JUST KILL HIM, THEN THE _KAZEKAGE_!!!" Sasuke shouted.

Kankuro ignored Sasuke intirely. "And why not?" Kankuro asked as he slowly loosened his grip.

"Because then we won't be able to get Gaara home safely," Temari answered.

Kankuro released the strap on his back and I continued to push against Sasuke's body. He was too powerful and I wasn't going to be able to hold him off for much longer, then he'd trample over me and straight for Kankuro. And now he wasn't wanting Kankuro, he wanted to pound Gaara. He, gaara, was the only thing he hated more now than Itachi.

"Sasuke, please settle down," I whined. _GOd, Kakashi-sensei! Help!_

"Not till I pound them into the ground and they're dead!" he growled.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun! Help!" I screamed. "Naruto!"

"Right, Sakura!" Naruto answered.

He came up behind Sasuke and grabbed his arms and wedged them behind his back. Naruto pulled his backwards and I fell to my knees panting. I noticed Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen and Kakashi came and helped me up. They were so concerned about me. They're love for me had been growing and they're "friendship". I smiled and turned to Temari. We both approached each other and I smiled again.

"I'm sorry for Sasuke's behavior," I stated. I glanced back at him as she grumbled something to Naruto, ripped his arms away from his grasp and glanced at me. "It won't happen again."

"And forgive my idiot brother," she replied.

I smiled and we shook hands. I looked over her shoulder and peered at Gaara who was ignoring Kankuro's words of warning as he stared back at me blankly, yet, I could faintly see lust. I turned and returned to Sasuke. Sasuke sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. I knelt in front of him and smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm sensing some issues," I giggled.

"Yeah, so?" he answered.

"Sasuke, I know you care and you don't want me to get hurt, but," I glanced back at Gaara, "right now I need you to do what you always did when we were younger." I turned back to him and stared at his puzzled face. "I need you to set aside your emotions and forget that we have something. Ignore me like you use to. Please, just until we return the Kazekage to Suna and are heading home."

I stood up and walked over to Kakashi. I sat myself on the railing and kicked my feet back and forth. I watched Naruto seat himself beside Sasuke and they began to talk quietly and Gaara and his siblings did the same with one another. I felt Kakashi looking down at me and I sighed.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" I asked softly.

"Maybe. If you can keep _them _in line," he replied.

"Them? What do you mean?" I repeated.

"Sasuke and Naruto. They both have feelings for you, it's obvious, and they don't want the Kazekage to hurt you or stand in their way. They can deal with each other, they're friends, but not some outsider like Kazekage. I'm sure they'll be at least one problem. Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be fine," he stated. Although he sounded sincere I sensed some negativity.

He sighed and looked over at Sasuke. I could tell this wasn't going to go well. I'd have to lay awake all night and all day, just to make sure Sasuke doesn't kill Gaara and Sasuke doesn't get killed by Gaara. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I get visited by Gaara last night and now I have to spend forever with him so he can get home safely. Maybe I can die and he'll leave me alone...no then Sasuke and Naruto would be sad. Urgh, is there no end to this?_

"So, sensei? When do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Now," Gaara stated.

"What?" I asked turning toward him.

"What? Gaara, are you sure?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Gaara. Now? You possitive?" Kankuro added.

gaara closed his eyes and folded his arms. "The earlier we -"

"Yeah, _Kazekage_. It'll be pretty hard on you if we leave right away," Sasuke mocked. He smirked and leaned back against a railing post. "I don't think my team's ready to go anyways." Gaara opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke. "Hmn?"

"Sasuke, stop it," I scolded.

He didn't even acknowledge me. He kept eye contact with Gaara and Naruto nodded in agreement. I slapped my face and turned to Kakashi for assistance. Too late. He was burried deep into that stupid book of his again. I guess it was up to me.

"No, we leave now," Gaara stated.

"No, we're resting," Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'm leaving and you can stay here," I stated.

I walked over and hesitantly took Gaara's hand and began to walk away. His hand felt like sand paper in mine and I wanted to withdraw it as soon as i felt his finger tips. His siblings followed and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes filled with rage. Kakashi looked up as the two of them raced after me and he sighed. He put his book away and came after us. Sasuke seperated mine and Gaara's hands and pulled me into the back of the line.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want you near him! Got it?" he stated angrily.

"Eh, Sasuke! I'm not a child and you're certainly not my father!" I shouted. I saw his face fade to one of sadness. "Eh, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, but I will do as you ask. I'll try to keep my distance. Kay?"

"Whatever," he replied.

I stopped and the rest of the group continued on. I watched them as they made their way around the bend. I sighed and slowly pressed on. I didn't want to upset anyone during this mission, but I was bond to. If I had to protect Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke would be angered. If I didn't then, Gaara may be injured or worse.

"Why does it always have to be me?" I whined.

* * *

Kakashi led, walking in the front line, Nand Sasuke on the wings and I in the rear, like usual. I smiled softly and glanced up from my feet. Sasuke stared at Gaara then at me and back to Gaara as Gaara's eyes left me. Naruto then looked back at me, then to Kakashi and finally to Kankuro, who was glaring through Temari at Sasuke. I personally, was looking at everyone. Watching there movements and noting who would have issues with who. 

Sasuke would have a HUGE issue with Gaara.

Sasuke would have an issue with Kakashi, most likely because Kakashi got him into this.

Sasuke would have an issue with Naruto, but the normal friendly rivalry.

Kankuro would have an issue with Sasuke for being rude earlier.

Naruto would have an issue with Gaara, too.

Naruto would have an issue with Kankuro for having an issue with Sasuke.

The Sabaka siblings would have an issue with theirdelves because that's what siblings do.

And...Kakashi would have no promblem, unless Sasuke decides togo psycho. And me? I'll have a problem with Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. I can't escape that no matter what! _Joy._

I kicked my foot against the ground and smiled as a cloud of dust danced in the sudden wind. Parts of the road were still wet from the newly melted snow, but Sasuke and naruto had no problem with it.

I sighed. This was going to be a terribly long, tiring, and problematic mission.


	10. Protecting Disaster

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Woot! Chapter ten! Now, enjoy because the next couple chapter may be...cunfuzzling! Okay, read on!"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"Just shut up! Everybody shut up!"

Everyone stopped their shouting and stared at me. I released my clenched fists and looked around the line of "shinobi". As usual, Kakashi was no where to be found during this "discussion".

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto stared questionably at me.

As I had predicted, not even an hour into the mission, Sasuke had tried to kill Gaara, and when Kakashi attempted to intervene, Sasuke glared at him, threatened to kill him and that's when he disappeared (for no apparent reason!). When Sasuke leapt at Gaara, Kankuro jumped into the fray in a brotherly rage, then Naruto, of course, had to join them and Temari was yelling, of course, at her brothers for being idiots.

"Just stop fighting! We need to be on our guard in case of an attack! Got it?" I screamed, face going red.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as an ashamed child would've.

He let go of Sasuke suddenly and he felt flat onto the ground. I sighed and continued walking, and just then, Kakashi came back. He smiled unpretentiously and I totally ignored him.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently.

"Let's just go," I replied. I stared at the ground and sighed.

"Okay...let's keep moving!" Kakashi ordered as he took off to the lead again. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro passed me and followed Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke followed and put their arms around my shoulders while forcing me to walk forward. They both smiled; (though I believe Sasuke's was forced), making me do the same as we followed our leader.

There was a sudden noise in the air, a whistling and Kakashi stopped. He looked around then turned back to the group. "Guys, get down! It's an ambush! Quickly!"

I didn't even have time to react. Sasuke pushed me down to the ground and loomed over me while Naruto ran toward Gaara. Gaara didn't need his protection, though; his shield whooshed up and his siblings surrounded him, so naturally Naruto was left hanging. Kakashi kicked Naruto to the ground and blocked seven kunai. He deflected six, but the last one grazed his left arm.

He hissed in annoyance.

Blood ran down Kakashi's arm and he turned toward Gaara; safe, then Sasuke and I; safe, and Naruto; safe. Just as quick as he had been cut, he fell to his knees. Sweat ran down his face and onto his mask; poison. I gasped and pushed Sasuke off of my back.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I shrieked, running to him while trying one of my jutsus on his arm. It kinda worked, and it gave Kakashi some relief.

Gaara let down his sand blockade and revealed Kankuro with Crow and Temari holding her fan. I knew this was a mistake and that he didn't need it. Still, we were on a mission and I needed to protect Gaara seeing as Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't. I dashed in front of Gaara as three ninja (most likely jonin level) appeared. I didn't turn to Naruto or Sasuke, but I knew they were angry; I could hear them growling.

_I'm sorry guys, but someone has to protect the Kazekage!  
_  
"Heheheh! Kazekage, we've been waiting for you," one sneered. He was tall - very tall - about one and a half taller than Kakashi. "Get them!"

"Right," the other two answered, nodding.

A round-shaped one came toward me and I remained still, glaring straight through him. He breathed deeply and then exhaled. It was quiet for a moment then a gust of wind hit me, I closed my eyes as I was sent flying into Gaara. I felt the impact and cringed, not at the pain but at knowing it was Gaara I had fallen into and I was positive Sasuke saw. He wrapped his arms around me protectively as we slid across the road toward the cliff that hung over a river and I knew he enjoyed the look of concern and anger on Sasuke's face.

_S...Sasuke._

"Sakura!" both voices were filled with concern.

I quickly removed Gaara's arms from me and took a few steps forward-out of arm's reach. I pulled out two kunai and held them in my hands. _Of course I get the big one_. That left Kakashi to stay to relax and heal. Kankuro and Temari were with the jonin that gave the orders, while Naruto and Sasuke with the third jonin. I stared at the shinobi before me and he readied another gust to send towards us.

I wanted to move because I knew I'd most likely be hit again and thrown into Gaara. Sasuke, of course, would see it and be enraged and want to kill Gaara even more than usual. Although, I knew I couldn't. I move and the worst case scenario is; Kazekage dies, siblings kill us, Suna and Konoha go to war. Not a great future to look forward to.

"Aaagh!" I screamed as I was hit and fell into Gaara. I was able to leap up from him before he grabbed me again and bounded back to my position. "You are really annoying me now!"

He laughed and set more winds at us. This time I wasn't hit. I opened my eyes and stared at the slowly crumbling wall of sand. "I'll admit I like having you falling into me," Gaara smirked slightly as he whispered in my ear, "but I'd rather not see you get hurt." I was thankful that his screen of sand was holding up during his little confession because Sasuke would stop focusing on the jonin.

_"I'll admit I like having you fall into me, but I'd rather not see you get hurt."_ His words repeated in my mind

_No! God no!_ "Put your shield down now, Kazekage!" I ordered.

"No," he mumbled coldly.

"Yes, do it! I'm the one who needs to protect you! Not you protecting me!" I shouted. _That's Sasuke-kun's job!_

"That doesn't mean I can't protect y-"

"Now!"

His wall dropped immediately and as it fell the ninja blasted us again with a gust of air. This time Gaara didn't protect me, but when I fell into him his arms coiled around me like snakes. His arms constricted me closer into his chest and one hand held the back of my head, pushing my face against his shirt. I tried, with all my strength, to push away from him, but I had no luck with escaping. I heard a body fall to the ground followed by Kankuro and Temari cheering for a brief moment. That meant Sasuke was still fighting.

_Let go! Gaara let me go, please! I have to help Sasuke-kun! Please!_

"How cute! Being protected by your boyfriend before you both die!" the fat ninja chuckled.

I gasped as that one word processed in my mind. Boyfriend. Gaara glared at the jonin. I heard him scream and then...silence. Sand coffin; that was my guess.

"Gaara! Let go!" He didn't respond. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let go of me!"

Gaara released me and I fell too quickly. I stared at Sasuke and glanced at Kakashi when I heard it. "Urgh! Dammit!" Sasuke screamed. "Argh!"

I got up almost instantly and ran toward Sasuke...I tried to but I was stopped. I fell forward slightly then turned to my feet. Sand!

**_She struggled and tried to get out, but the sand crept up her legs and now held her at the knees. She looked back toward Gaara and he now stood directly in front of her. Sakura's lips quivered and her eyes shook. What does he want? She thought. Gaara grabbed her shoulders roughly and looked into her fearful eyes. _**

"You'll thank me for this later..." Gaara growled. Gaara pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. Sakura was wide-eyed as Gaara kissed her. She felt like putty in his grasp and began to cry. For what reason? Joy? Fear? She wasn't sure. The sand around her legs rolled off onto the ground and Gaara released her.

Sakura felt weak and fell to her knees. Her face was stained with the tears of a lost love; a lost friend. And the fear of what had just begun. Sakura looked at her blood stained hands. The blood of Sasuke; the blood of the boy she loved. She looked up and Gaara had vanished. She looked back to Sasuke and screamed.

_Idiot! Stop thinking about that stupid dream!_

I gasped and looked to Gaara who was wearing a sly, devilish smirk. I stared at Sasuke then back to Gaara who still looked satisfied. I heard Sasuke scream again as he continued to fight off the shinobi and he wasn't winning at the moment.

I turned back to Gaara with wide, tearful eyes and hoped he'd understand. The sand rolled off my legs and I ran toward Sasuke. He was in bad shape; three kunai to the chest and two in his right arm. I ran forward as he and Naruto killed the jonin. I reached out to touch the blood on his injured arm and as I did he-

_S...Sasuke-k..._

_

* * *

**PoD- "OMFG!**_

**I am so falling in love with 'Tortured Memories' and I cannot wait until you all see the ending! It'll be an opening to the third, which I and LunarKestrel, my beloved friend and sister, will be writing as one! Hope you continue reading. Total true loev...Panda!"**


	11. Memories

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Okay. This chapter is very, very confuzzing. What? What do you mean last minute?! I told you last week it would be confuzzing! Geez!**

**Bold, italic is Sakura's flash backs(in her veiw).**

**Just bold is her thought during the flash back.**

**Bold, italic, underlined is Inner Sakura!**

**Kay? Now, the first flash back is from episode 3, then episode 108, and finally...episode 8!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

**_I hummed softly as I stared into the mirror and tied my headband in my hair. I smiled and did a pose when I heard my mother._**

**_"Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?" she called to me._**

**_I turned and glared at my door. "I was about to go!"_**

**_Damn it! Stop treating me like a child!_**

**_I walked into the streets and stared at the ground as I walked. _Yes, I am no longer a student of the academy. _I looked up to the clouds and gripped my hand. _I am one of Konoha's Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.**

**_"I'm going!" Ino shouted as she exited from her home._**

**_She stopped and turned to me. I stopped as well and stared at him. I felt my insides starting to boil as I stared at her blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled and looked straight at me._**

**_"Good morning, Sakura."_**

**_"Good morning, Ino."_**

**_I walked forward and as I neared her she began to walk too. We walked side by side and all I wanted to do was punch her._**

**_"I can't believe you graduated." she stated._**

**_"The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today , we are both ninjas. I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino."_**

**_I took a few stepps forward and smirked happily. That is, until Ino got ahead of me. I toko back my place in front of her and she returned to my side. Then we were running as fast as we could. We both ran down the hall and rushed in through the door at the same time._**

**_"Goal!" we both shouted then began to pant._**

**_"I win again, Sakura." she stated._**

**_"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." I replied._**

**_"Are you blind?" ino gasped. I looked away from her and smiled brightly as i saw Sasuke. I giggled and ran from ino. "Hey, Sakura!"_**

**_Naruto stood up and waved. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."_**

**_"get out of my way!" I shouted as I pushed him onto the ground. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."he glanced up at me and I blushed slightly. "Can I sit next to you?"_**

**_"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him!" Ino shouted grabbing my arm._**

**_"First come, first serve," I replied._**

**_"I came into the classroom before you!"_**

**_All the sudden the other graduating students stood up and crowded around us screaming that they were first into the room. Like that mattered at all._**

**_Naruto jumped up onto Sasuke's desk and stared at him carefully. He growled as Sasuke stared back at him._**

**_"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" I shouted._**

**_He looked over to me for a moment then turned back to Sasuke. Naruto glared at him as he looked down at him._**

**_"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_"What? For real?" _****_The guy in front of Naruto said as he pulled his arm back and nudged Naruto, that sent him into Sasuke. "Sorry."_**

**_"Wha..."_**

**_The room went quiet and I stared in shock. Naruto had...had...had just kissed Sasuke!_**

* * *

_**"Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as flames licked up at Naruto.**_

_**His face changed. He no longer looked satsisfied, but surprised. The flames and smoke cleared and I watched Naruto. He had a clone and a orb of chakra in his hand. The clone disappeared and I stared in awe until my admiration of Naruto was broken with Sasuke's words.**_

_**"Damn you!" Then his was charging for Chidori. "Chidori!"**_

_**"I will win!" Naruto shouted.**_

_**"Don't get cocky!" Sasuke replied.**_

_**They both went toward each other in anger and rage. I didn't know what to do as I watched them get ready to kill each other. I closed my eyes and found what I had to do.**_

_**"Stop it!" I screamed as I began toward them both. I ran as quickly as I could, I needed to stop them or they'd both be killed. "Stop it!"**_

_**"Crap," Sasuke cursed.**_

_**"I can't stop," Naruto murmured.**_

_**Yet I still ran. Suddenly, Kakashi was there. He grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and threw them in opposite directs. I stopped beside him and stared for a moment. They both landed on the hospital roof and I looked at them both.**_

_**"What do you think you two are doing on top of the hospital?" Kakashi asked. "Isn't this a little too much for a sparring match?"**_

_**Naruto moved his hand and trinkle water poured from a barrel. Sasuke's hand was stuck in one and I wasn't sure what to do at this point. Sasuke pulled his arm from the barrel and a gaping hole poured out emense amounts of water.**_

_**"Sasuke, wer you planning on killing Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked up to see him sitting on the barrel. "Why must you insist on being superioir?" Sasuke glared at him without saying a word. "Chidori is not a moveto use against someone of the same village. Why do you act so childish?"  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke panting. Sasuke nodded with a grunt and flipped over the fence.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun..." I began to cry and tried to wipe my tears. "Kakashi-sensei..."**_

_**Kakashi jumped and landed before me. "Sakura." He smiled as I looked up at him. "Everything will be fine. It will be like the old days again. Cheer up. See you."**_

**_Kakashi jumped away leaving only naruto and I. I stared in the direction he had left and smiled faintly. _Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. _I heard Naruto coming toward me and turned around to him._**

_**"Naruto," I whispered. **_

_**"Sakura-chan...Don't interfere." he stated without looking up at me.**_

**_I flinched at his words. Don't interfere? Why not? I stared at him hoping to hear his reasonings, but he said nothing else._**

* * *

**_"However..." Zabuza hissed. Suddenly, there was a second one, the reall one, behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy to defeat."_**

**_The water clone burst and the water flew everywhere until it splashed into puddles on the ground. Naruto's admiration disappeared and was replaced with fear and shock._**

**_"That one's fake, too!" he shouted._**

**_Kakashi turned around quickly and Zabuza swung his sword toward him. Kakashi barely ducked in time as the sword ran over his body. Zabuza hit it into the ground and then kicked Kakashi, sending him flying into the water. Zabuza followed and stopped at the the Caitraps we'd set._**

**_"How idiotic." He then turned toward us but flipped over the traps._**

**_"Sensei!" Naruto shouted._**

**The Kakashi-sensei was...kicked away?**

**_"His hand-to-hand combat is superb, too," Sasuke stated. _**

**_Kakashi surfaced from the water and looked at the liquid that surrounded him. "What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason."_**

**_Zabuza ran over the water and quickly made hand signs above Kakashi. "Idiot." he grumbled. "The Hydro-Poison no Jutsu."_**

**_Kakashi looked back and cursed, but it was too late. _**

* * *

I touched his arm and he pushed me onto the ground. I stared up at Sasuke with wide, tearful eyes. His blood on my arm and my tears against his. I went to touch his sleeve but he began to walk away, pulling the weapons from his wounds with growls and grunts. 

_S...Sasuke..kun?_

His face was so disfigured. His features so distorted with anger and disgust, sadness and hurt. I didn't know how I was going to fix this mess. I had gotten into it so I had to get out. There had top be a way out. There just had to be!

I could feel them now. Fast and furiously running down my cheeks, leaving burning red streeks across my face. I slowly stood up watching each of the group walk forward from the battle ground. Kakashi was the only one who came back to me.

"Sakura." He still held his poisoned arm and tried to smile.

"Eh?"

"It's alright. Everything will be fine. It will be like th old days again. Cheer up."


	12. Trusting Kakashi

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Okay, at the beginning of this chapter it will kinda explain everything between Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto. Kay? So focus and pay attention!"**

* * *

Chpater Twelve

I stared up at Kakashi. He was using the same ones from so many years ago. Why? What was he trying to accomplish by using hurtful words of the past? I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I stared at Kakashi and began to cry again.

He turned to everyone else and nodded. "You guys start moving, we'll catch up!" he called.

They didn't respond, they just headed off. I was still crying when he turned back to me and I lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

"Uhm...Sakura. It's not right for a teacher to hug his students...especially if the student is a girl and the teacher is a guy -"

"Kakashi-sensei, I hate myself!" I screamed.

"Huh?"  
"I betrayed them! I betrayed them both because I had to protect that damn Kazekage! They both hate me now!" I cried harder and pulled myself away from Kakashi. I wanted to kill myself. "I'm going to kill myself! that way I'll never betray them again!" I pulled out a kunai and held it out in front of me. "Tell them I'm sorry!"

"Sakura, wait!" Kakashi shouted.

I closed my eyes and pulled my arm towards my chest as quickly as I could. Something took hold of my arm and I fought to bring the kunai even a little bit closer. I strained my arm and added the other, but still my hand didn't move any further.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei! Just let me do this!" I shouted.

"Don't even thing about it, Sakura " Sasuke stated. I opened my eyes and stared at him in front of me. he was the one holding onto my arm. "We need you for the mission. gaara won't go any further if you're not leading him."

I dropped my arms. He only saved me from myself because of the mission? He stared at me with an expression of disgust and anger. He turned and jumped away, joining the others. I stood there silently and almost on que a wind passed through, billowing my hair. Kakashi sighed and began walking.

"Sensei...why does he hate me?" I asked. I waited for an answer and stared at the ground as I dropped my kunai. He turned to me. "Why does he hate me?"  
"He doesn't hate you?" Kakashi replied.

"Then why did he only save me because of the mission?"

"Sakura, I don't see why you don't understand."

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Understand?"

"Sasuke, as you know because you've known him for so long, is complicated and usually doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like you do. In doind so, you can never really know what in the world he's thinking unless its something he's done in the past."

"I...don't understand."

Kakashi chuckled lightly and put his hands into his pockets while staring into the sky. "Sakura, he loves you. When you went to protect Gaara how do you think he felt?"

"I don't know. Angered?"

"No. He was probably jealous, scared, maybe even a little hurt."

"Why? I was only doing what th mission made me do!"

"When you ran to Gaara instead of him he probably felt that you might leave him, might love Gaara more than him -"  
"But Naruto was mad too! Why was Naruto angry, too?"

"Naruto loves you as well."

"But he an Sasuke are always fighting for no reason and sometimes over me! Why would this be any different from then? Tell me! Please, I want to understand!"

I was pushing myself so hard to understand, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and remembered Sasuke years ago and Sasuke hours ago and finally Sasuke who was here minutes ago. Each was different. And I couldn't understand any of them better than I had previously.

"Naruto didn't mind before because it was Sasuke. Sasuke, even though they've declared each other rivals, are best friends, like brothers almost." Kakashi paused and looked at me. "But Gaara is an outsider. Someone both Sasuke and him don't know and hate because of what happened during the chunin exams."

_That's right. Gaara was almost about to kill me. Sasuke and Naruto both tried to protect me, but naruto fought tooth and nail with gaara until he won and until i was saved._

"Because you protected Gaara, both probably felt about the same emotions toward you and toward the Kazekage. I doubt either is angry at you, but maybe Gaara...I hope no one's dead up ahead."

He chuckled and began to walk. I followed slowly and thought to myself. I was understanding Sasuke's position a little more now, but boys, especially him, were so confuzing. I sighed. This was going to be hard, very hard to fix.

Kakashi had me speed up so we could catch up with everyone else and when we did he resumed position at the head of the line. I remained in the back, checking the directions and scouting out enemies, but none came. I hugged myself an noticed Gaara slowing his pace. I jumped back and kicked a rock, it whirled through the air and hit him in the head. Naruto bursted out with laughter and Gaara returned to his original placement.

By this time the sun was setting so Kakashi secided it was camp for te rest of the night. Everyone seperated and did there jobs Kakashi assigned. He stayed with the annoying siblings of Suna, Naruto and Sasuke were put on food duty and I was in charge of fire wood.

I had a buddle of sticks when I came upon them at a stream. Naruto was in a tree and Sasuke stood on the bank with kunais in his hand. Naruto jumped into the water and four fish jumped from the water and Sasuke threw his kunai and pinned them to the tree.

_Like during the chunin exams._

"That's good. We've got one for all of us," Sasuke stated. Naruto climped out of the water and grabbed the fish. "Let's get back -"

"You need three more," I stated.

Sasuke turned around quickly and glared at me. I felt nather sick all the sudden and I wasn't planning on actually looking up at Sasuke if he replied.

"No, Sakura, we have enough. There are four, you, Naruto, Kakashi and I," Sasuke replied.

"What about the siblings?" I asked.

"Right. We can't forget your boyfriend and his -"

I smacked him across the face and my hand burned. I saw the imprint I left on his cheek and the two scratches from my nails. Naruto just stared at us as we stood in silence and didn't move. I was panting hard. I couldn't believe I just did that. He turned his head slowly to look at me and he was about to say something but I smacked him again.

"Get three more fish!" I ordered them stormed off. I heard Naruto laughing as I walked away from them and when I showed up at the camp I dropped the fire ood in front of Kakaashi and went to lay down as far from Gaara and them as I could.

_I've got to calm down. Everything will be fine. Like Kakashi-sensei said, it'll be like the old days again, soon I hope. But how soon?_


	13. Gaara's Midnight Explaination

**Tortured Memories**

* * *

I didn't eat. Kankuro decided he wanted mine, but Sasuke and Naruto prevented him from eating it. There was a fight between Sasuke and Kakashi for a few minutes then everything went quiet as everyone fell asleep. I was staring up at the night sky through the trees when I heard him.

_"Sakura, why don't you love me anymore?"_ he asked angrily.

I jerked up and looked at Sasuke.His back was turned to me but I could see he was sleeping. I wanted to crawl over to him and hold him in my arms. I just wanted to be next to him. I stood up and took a few steps toward him but I noticed it right away. He had set up traps all around him and was holding a kunai tightly. I sighed and returned to my corner of the camp and sat down.

I looked over everyone. Kakashi, sleeping with his book over his face, Naruto asleep, Sasuke, asleep in his barrier of traps, Kankuro and Temari asleep and Gaara...not here! I stood up again and looked around.

"Damn it. Where is he?" I whispered. "Sasuk-"

_He won't help...he'll only get mad at me for telling him. What do I do?_

I went to my knees and held my head in my hands. I stared into the blankness created by my hands and sighed. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I stood up and turned around. I saw nothing but darkness and then a hand extended toward me out of the shadows. I stared at it as it hung in the darkness and without thinking I took it.

Its fingers wrapped around my hand and sunk back into the darkness. I didn't move but when I felt my arm being tugged I stepped forward until I was in the darkness. I couldn't see, couldn't hear anything and the only think I could rely on was the hand that still held onto me. Who ever it belong to was silent and moving quickly and silently through the trees until a feild opened up before us and then the moon hit them.

"Gaara!"

He turned around to look at me but continued walking. I was surprised. For a moment I was goign with him willingly but when I thought of Sasuke I tore my hand away. I stopepd and glared at him as he turne around to me. I gripped my hands and glared daggers at me.

"Gaara, what are you doing way out here and on your own?" I shouted.

"I wanted to tell you something," he answered.

"So tell me," I snapped.

"You know, Sasuke isn't the right guy for," he stated with a snarrel. He msirked as he turned to the sky. "I am."

"And you say this why?"

"Did you not see him today? He didn't protect you. I did, I protected you with every fiber in my body and when you wanted him...I was strong enough to let you. Sasuke isn't strong enough to do that. He's weak, if you stay with him you'll have no freedom."

He walked over to me and stared down at me. For some strange reason I didn't want to move away, so I stayed. He leaned over me and ran his fingers through my hair and as he need his lips pursed against me sending a wave of regret and hoastality through me. I ripped away from him and slapped him like I did earlier with Sasuke.

It didn't seem to phase him because he came at me wanting more. I raised up my arm to slap him again but this time his sand was protecting him. He pushed me against the nearest tree and it felt like I was being pushed and pulled in all different directions. I was basically pinned to the tree and I started crying.

At that moment I felt Gaara's lips against my tear stained cheeks and he began to reel away his sand. He pushed my bangs aside and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sakura, if I had known I would have made you cry I wouldn't have done it. Forgive me, my sweet."

He slid into the darkness and I rolled down the tree and onto the ground. I pursed my lips together trying to fight back my sobs but it didn't work for long. I ended up crying there for ten minutes or so then stood up and walked back to camp.


	14. It Matters To Me

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Almost finished!"**

**Senior Gaara- "For those who have not seen episode 109 of Naruto, forgive, there are spoils in this chapter as a flash back...though, we haven't.-please read!"**

* * *

**XIV**

I had returned to the camp. Gaara had gone wandering, but I didn't really care anymore. I sat down and closed my eyes. I was met by Sasuke's disorted face and I shook my head, telling myself that things would be back to normal soon. I shut them again and I saw him again and again; each time I closed my eyes he was there.

"Sasuke...kun."

I looked up at him and in that instant his body and traps went up in smoke. I stared, a subtitution jutsu. How long had it been like that?

I stood up and ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I knew it was to find Sasuke. I dodged through the trees and moved closer to a clearing.

_Sasuke, why? Why did you leave? Why have you gone without saying a word? It's like you're a child again. Like you were leaving to join..._I stopped in my tracks and stared at the ground.

"I have to hurry."

_**The full moon was brilliant and bright. It casted a glow on everything, even my face. It made everything look beautiful and innocent.**_

_**I heard them. The soft, steady rythm of his feet closing in on me. Coming closer too fast. I hadn't devised my plan yet. So, what was I going to do when I had to reveal myself to him? I stood in the trees and thought. I tried to reason with myself, but I just couldn't. I had to. I had to stop him from leaving. I couldn't, I wouldn't let him walk out of the village. I wasn't letting him go without a fight.**_

**Sasuke-kun, I won't let you leave. You'll have to kill me before I let you!**

_**I stepped out into the road and stared at him. I was right. He had a bag and he was really leaving. I stared wide-eyed at the straps as he continued to walk, unphased by my presence. He finally halted and I couldn't think.**_

**Th-This is...just a dream!**

**_"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" Sasuke asked coldly._**

**_"Because in order to get out of th village, you have to take this road," I answered._**

**_He began toward me then curved away as he walked. "Go home and sleep."_**

**_I let him walk right pass me and didn't do anything. I felt my heart break and a tear escaped my eyes._**

**_"Why?" I choked as I turned. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_**

**_He stopped and countered quickly. "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business."_**

**_I continued to cry, it was harder but I made no sound and tried not to give myself away. I didn't want to let him know I was crying yet._**

**_"Stop concerning yourself in what I do," he continued._**

**_I smirked slowly. "You've...always hated me, huh?" I smiled and turned to see him. "Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you an I were alone, you got mad at me, remember?"_**

**_"I don't remember."_**

**_That hurt. I flinched at his words as a few more tears escaped my eyes. I began to cry again and he could most likely realize that now._**

**_"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started; you and I, and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei._**

**_The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but...above all...It was fun!"_**

**_I felt myself look at the ground but only for a few seconds. I then looked back up. I hated talking to his back but at least I was stalling his leave._**

**_"I know about your clan, but revenge ...that won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you nor I," I continued as my eyes fell to the ground again._**

**_"Just as I thought." His voice broke my thought and I stared at him again. "I'm different from you guys. I walked a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_**

**_"Are you going to choose to be alone again!?" I screamed as I felt the threat of tears again but I couldn't control them and they fell wildly. "On that day, you taught me solitude was painful! I understand that so well now! I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone...to me...It'll be the same as being alone!"_**

**_"From here on...A new path will open for all of us."_**

**_"I...! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everrday will be fun. We'll definately be happy. I'll do anything for you. So...Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here...with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."_**

**_The moon appeared again after the clouds drifted away and I couldn't find any reaction with him. It hurt so much and I couldn't stop myself from falling apart. Sasuke turned and stared at me with a smirk._**

**_"You really are annoying."_**

**_I gasped. Those hurt the most, like he took the Chidori and had stabbed me in the chest. How could he? How could he do this to me? How...How? He suddenly turned and began walking again and I didn't think as my dead heart jumped for him._**

**_"Don't leave!" I ran forward and stood in his previous place. "If you do, I'll scream!"_**

**_Before I could blink he was gone and I felt him behind me. I stared blankly and waited. What was he doing? I noticed I was still crying and a cued wind came through us ripping leaves from the trees and blowing my hair. What was he doing?_**

**Sasuke...?**

**_"Sakura. Thank you."_**

**_I lost my breath for a moment. Emotion flooded through me, though I couldn't define it. I found I was still crying. That simple phrase was almost medicine, mending the dead heart in my breast... but was he going to stay? I felt a single prodding in my back and my eyes widened then slowly shut into bleak darkness._**

**Sasuke-kun...**

I stopped myself by slamming my body against a tree on the edge of the clearing. I looked up at him as he stared into the sky. He looked like a statue as he stared into the night's sky. The only thing I wondered was how long had he been here? Had he just arrived? Or had he been here for minutes? Hours?

I deepened into my thoughts and stared at the ground. I heard his feet shuffle and I retreated further behind the trunk so only a small portion of my face stared out at him. I gripped my hands into fists as I stared at him and I flashed into the past for a moment then forced myself to return to the present. Where I was, again, faced with the task of stopping Sasuke from leaving me. Hopefully, this time I'd be more successsful.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." I turned my back against the tree and hugged myself. Had he seen me? Had he heard me? I closed my eyes and faced toward the ground. I shook my head roughly.

_No, no, no! I can't do this! I won't able to stop him! He'll...Just leave me again!_

"Sakura, I know you're there. You're not concealing your chakra like you should while tracking a ninja."

My god! I completely forget about chakra!

"Sakura -" he began.

"Why?" I asked stepping out with one hand on the bark. I walked forward slowly, closing the space between us. I stopped in front of him and stared at the ground. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why does it matter?"

I jerked up at his response and smiled weakly. I reach for his hand but he reeled it away slowly. I cringed as I locked onto the look on his face.

"It matters...to me."


	15. Don't Go

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Kay! About two to five chapters left then we are done! Who has been here since I started writing and has read _almost all_ my fics or just stuck to Tortured?"**

**Senior Gaara- "Enjoy the wrath of a woman's scorn!"**

* * *

**XV**

"Get out of here!" Saskue shouted, but I could tell he was regretting.

I shook my head and went for his hand again. This time he smacked it away and I stared at the re mark on the back of my hand. I looked up at him and my jaw dropped. His cheeks were red. Had he been crying?

I raised my hand to touch hi cheek and he looked angry now. He moved his face away and grabbed my wrist. I felt my eyes widen and welling with tears once more. He released my wrist and I dropped it to my side. I hugged myself after a long while and closed my eyes tightly as I shook my head. Oddly enough, Sasuke's face didn't appear and I flashed my eyes open because that was just as scary as seeing his angered and disgusted face.

I felt Sasuke's warm breath breating across me and I closed my eyes before I could see him. the breath grew closer and warmer.

"Goodbye. I'm leaving now."

I felt my face fall into shock and I stared wide-eyed at his body as he walked away. I felt my legs trembling beneath my body and I hadn't noticed it, but my arms had dropped to my side.

"What..!" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Please! Don't leave!"

He stopped and glanced back at me over his shoulder. "I don't ned to be here -"

"No! Shut up! Don't say that!"

I stopped suddenly when his hands pressed against my lips. My eyes shook wildly and the urning tears were free. I could taste them as they rolled onto my sealed lips and seeped into the cracks and cuts in them.

"Sakura, goodbye."

He kissed my cheek and turned again to leave. I couldn't move for a moment and I fought to regain myself.

"Sasuke, no! Don't leave me!"

He turned and I threw myself onto him. He was able to keep from falling and clung to his shirt as I burried my face into his chest. I felt his stare as I resed in his warmth and I began to smile. He finally rgabbed my shoulders and pulled me away. I fell back into the ground and stared at the grass as I shifted so I was on my knees. I clenched my fists in the dirt and the tears returned to my eyes and stained the ground and my cheeks.

"Sakura, you have to let go! I'm leaving, face it, I'm as good as gone."

His words hurt. They stung-stung my heart, stung my thoughts, stung my mind, stung my memories and stung my soul. I was trying, truey trying, to fight for the words but couldn't reach them.

"Sakura, you're stronger than this and you're suppose to be a kounoichi. You don't need to be begginf me to stay. You can't change my mind with your insane wailing."

Wailing? I was yelling at him and hadn't realized it either.

"S-Sasuke, why?"

"Because I'm not needed here."

"Don't say that..."

"It's true."

"What? I need you!"

"Don't kid yourself, Sakura! You have Kakashi, you have that baka-Naruto, and you have your precious-"

"Don't!!! Don't yuo dare!!! Don't you dare say it, Sasuke!!! Don't you dare say it!!!"

"And you have your precious Kazekage!"

I screamed as though he had stabbed me with the Chidori. I unwillingly and out of anger grabbed a kunai and shot them at him. he dodged and I graabed another and ran at him I stabbed at his chest and he jumped to the other side of the clearing.

"Go! Just leave! Now!!! Leave me alone! I hate you!"

I was in full "I want to die" pain now with the saddened poison tears still against my face. My arms dropped and the kunai fell at my feet. My knees buckled and sent me to the groud. As I went to stop the fal the kunai's edge cut my palms, but I didn't care.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!!!"

"Sakura..?"

"Sasuke?"

I turned and started to cry again when my eyes came to rest on Naruto. i hugged myself and the warm blood streamed down my arms.

"N-Naruto-kun...h-he's gone. Sasuke's left again!"

"Sakura-chan...it's okay," he replied.

He knelt beside me and touched my leg. I shuddered. His touch was so different from Sasuke-kun's. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"I'm going after him."

"What? Sakura you can't! We're on a mission!"

"I know. I know and I'm trusting you to keep that damn Kazekage and his sinlings safe."

I stood up and ran, leaving Naruto with my words. All I could think about was how Naruto felt with my last words and if I'd be able to get Sasuke back. Would I fail again?

"Sakura, c'mon. You can get him back. He still love you, he'll come back. He will! He'll com back with you, for you!" I told myself.

It felt like forever until I saw him and I was almost too weak to reach him. I landed and stared, panting as I watched him continue. I had to try.

_S-Sasuke..!_

I leaped forward and dove into him. I could tell he was reliefed to see me but his anger was too strong and took over. I tightened my grip on his shirt and tried to keep him in the tree we'd landed in. I knew I wanted to cry but all my tears were gone.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!"

"Please, Sasuke! You have to come back! You just have to!"

"No, Sakura! Let go!"

He raised his fist and began to hit me in the face and into my head. I kniw it was hurting him just as much as me, but I knew it hurt him more to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, please.. "

"Sakura! Let go! Let go!"

"Not until...you come...BACK WITH ME!!!" I shouted against his punches.

"No!"

"PLease!"

"Sakura, no! No! No! Let go!"

Even through the headache Sasuke had produced, I was able to stay focused on my plan. I leaned up and tightened my grip on his shirt. I closed my eyes and moved closer to his face.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Please, come back..."

"What? I told you: No!"

"Come...home."

"Sakura!"

"Please..."

Before he could objuect, I follwed through with the plan and my body felt warm, just like before. The kiss was my onl;y plan. This would hopefully bring him back; bring him home.

The beating I had recieved to the head stopped and when i opened my eyes and released him, I was happy again. He met my eyes and grabebd my shoulders. I thought for sure he was about to kill me, but he was strong and so was his kiss. I felt like I was melting, infact I was passing out. But at least Sasuke was home...hopefully.


	16. Suna

**Tortured Memories**

**PoD- "Sorry, school has been a major drag and I haven't been able to do a thing on any of my usual sites. Please, forgive the Panda and her Gaara. Well, here's the next chapter in TM. Thanks for staying loyal."**

**Senior Gaara- "We will also be re-writing many of our previous fics because the Panda's writing style has changed and the last two months of school and the three months of summer will be utterly boring for us. Enjoy and we look forward to seeing you again. Peace out!"**

* * *

**XVI**

I woke, but my eyes stayed close. I saw a light trying to break through my lids and it would be blocked out every few moments. I knew we were moving, toward Suna still, but who were "we"? Was Sasuke here too?

I tried to lift my head but it throbbed, so I let it sit on the shoulder beneath me. I was clueless as to whose waist I was straddling, but I knew it wasn't Sasuke. His hold was too different. I noted that my arms were wrapped around his neck and hanging down his chest, and then I felt him pull me up further onto him. He was making sure I didn't fall.

We landed, a hollow sound echoing, and we moved again. We were taking by trees. I heard a few strikes from behind, followers. Then I knew, Kakashi.

I lifted my head, ignoring the spinning surroundings and pulsing in my head, and opened my eyes. I looked over his shoulder, no one was in front of us which meant everyone was behind. I moved my elbows to his shoulders and pushed myself up a little. He cocked his head and looked at me. He smiled behind his mask as I rubbed my eyes and I smiled back weakly.

"Morning Sakura," Kakashi chimed.

"Morning?" I mumbled. "Where's...?"

"Oh, don't worry. He hasn't killed Gaara yet," Kakashi replied, he already knew my question or thought he did.

"He's still...?"

"Yep. I don't know what you did to that boy but he's still here and worried too," Kakashi explained. He sensed my coming question and continued. "You gave Sasuke a scare after you passed out and you had us all worried when he came back with you, all bloody and muddy. I don't know what you went through, but it seemed like it was some kind of hell."

I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on his shoulder as he leaped from one tree branch to another. We hovered through the air, the wind flowing through my hair and lashing against my cheeks. I opened my eyes against and sighed wearily.

_"Sakura! What are you doing?!"_

_"Please, Sasuke! You have to come back! You just have to!"_

_"No, Sakura! Let go!"_

_He raised his fist and began to hit me in the face and into my head. I knew it was hurting him just as much as me, but I knew it hurt him more to leave._

_"Sasuke-kun, please..."_

_"Sakura! Let go! Let go!"_

_"Not until...you come...BACK WITH ME!!" I shouted against his punches._

_"No!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Sakura, no! No! No! Let go!" Sasuke shook me and I held on to him tighter. __"Sakura, what are you doing?"_

_"Please, come back..."_

_"What? I told you: No!"_

_"Come...home."_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Please..."_

_I kissed him before him objected. My tongue traced his lips, I felt him go weak under me and gave me free range. My hands tangled around his hair at the nape of his neck and one grabbed his headband. I felt his fist against my head flex and release. Then his palm grazed across my hair and crawled down my beck. He pulled me closer and his hands held onto my hips as I let my stomach lean into his chest._

_My head fell heavy and then my arms numb. I fell and his arms grabbed me before I was off of him. I felt consiousness slipping and his arms craddle my back and knees. Then he stood and moved._

_"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

_"Yes Naruto," Sasuke answered._

_"Sasuke?" Kakashi approached. "What in the world happened to her?"_

_"It's a long story," Sasuke replied._

"Sasuke!" I gasped.

I sat up from Kakashi's back and looked back. My head spun and as Kakashi landed on another tree branch my whole body jerked. Everyone stopped behind us as Kakashi ceased and I stared wide-eyed. He stood toward the back and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Sakura..!" Naruto cheered. "You're awake!"

Naruto joined Kakshi and I and I smiled at him without taking my eyes off of Sasuke. He as slowly making his way up from the back. I slid off of Kakashi's back and stumbled. I thought I was going to fall but Sasuke was ther to catch me. I stared up at him as his arms held me.

"You came back this time," I whispered.

He nodded. "There are some things I needed to do," he answered smiling.

I kissed him softly on the lips and then he brought my up onto his back. We were off again and I leaned my head on my beloved Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I know."

* * *

"Welcome home Kazekage," Kakashi stated.

Gaara nodded to him and then turned to me. "Thank you for all your help," he stated.

"Oh," I was taken aback, "Your...welcome, Kazekage-sama."

He stepped toward me and Sasuke's hand wraped around my waist and shoulders. Gaara glared at him and all I could do was hold Sasuke's hand and inhale his scent. Gaara and he held that way for a very long time, eyes locked onto each other and trying to scold their way into the other, and I watched, that was all _I_ could do in his amazing grasp. I sunk into him and stared up at Gaara. He took a long meaningful glance at me then turned away.

This was more than I had ever wanted. This was so much better than my horrible dream. I was standing in Sasuke's arms while he defended me against the Kazekage, my sensei and personal idiot close at my side, we were about to go home and still Orochimaru was gone. I turned in Sasuke's hold and reached up to him. I wrapped my hands into his hair and kissed him like I'd been gone for twenty years. He held me tighter as the kiss ran on into the night and we were two lovers doomed to loom in our own sorrows, each other's pain and our endless love.

I was laying across his chest by the end of the night, breathless and bare, looking up at the Suna stars, they were so much brighter than Konoha's but I longed those dull stars of home. Sasuke's arms were tangled around me still and our blaket pulled up to my neck. I smiled and kissed his arm until my lips were numb, but still I couldn't tear from him. This was the best night of my life and nothing could ruin it.

I cuddled deeper into him and he had to shift into a more comfortable spot. I rolled over after awhile and stared at him. He gave me a crooked smile and I rested my chin on my arms as I folded them across his smooth chest.

"Sasuke," I whispered as seductively as I could.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why did you come back this time? What changed?" I prodded.

"I changed," he stated blankly.

"How so?" I went on.

"I wanted you this time. Before we were both still children and I found nothing about you appealing, but this time..." he stopped and looked away.

"What?" I asked joyfully. I propped myself up on his chest and he pulled me back with his cool arms. "What about this time?"

"No. Forget it," she groaned.

"Sasuke!" I stared deep into his face. "That's not fair," I whined.

"Too bad," he replied.

"Tell me!" I hissed.

"It's too embaressing."

I stared at him. Embaressing? Sasuke had never came close to having that emotion before, let alone admitting to it. I rolled off his chest and sat on the ground beside him. _Embaressing?_ I hugged my legs.

"What could be so embaressing?" I pouted. "Well?"

"I wanted to sleep with you! Okay! Happy? I wanted to be close to you! I wanted everything you had! I _wanted_ you!"

We both looked away. I was red and I'd ever been and more and I was sure Sasuke was the same. I pushed back my hair and pulled the blanket up against me while Sasuke did the same. We both turned to look at each other.

"Oh, I see. So, will you leave now?"

He shook his head and lay back done. "No, it was way too good to leave now. I want to make sure I have a chance to have you again."

I went red and lay back beside him. He rolled over onto my and held himself up with his arms as he kissed me. I wrapped my fingers into the back of his hair and let his lips control mine. I couldn't help but love each movement he made and I couldn't help but move insync with him either. He pulled away and smiled devilishly.

"So, can I have it again?"

"Sasuke!" I pushed him off and wrapped the blanket around me. I ran, collecting my clothes and heading back to town. "No!"


End file.
